Fearless Friendship
by KatieRaexx
Summary: Dr. Evelia Kavanagh, a childhood acquaintance of Dr. Jonathan Crane, is cornered in her house by the notorious Scarecrow. Afterward, a series of wild events take place, placing Evie in a whirlwind of difficult decisions and strong emotions.
1. Only What You Make Of It

**Author's Note:** I am far past the Mary-Sue stage, my friends and faithful readers.

EDIT: I see I kind of contradicted myself further on into the story, though I have a bunch of people telling me that Evelia is in no way a Mary Sue. I'll keep it that way.

END EDIT.

Note; I based this of two Cranes. Moreso the Cartoon, from Batman: TAS, and then the Comic, "Scarecrow: Year One".

I hope you all enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Crane/Scarecrow does not belong to me. In fact, he's copyright of DC Comics.

However, Dr. Evelia Kavanagh is Copyright to me. :D

* * *

_You're like everybody else  
Gotta deal with what you're dealt  
You choose the story that you tell  
Blame the world or blame yourself  
Sometimes life comes at you hard and it's easy  
To let it drag you down..._

* * *

It had been a hellacious day at work. One Dr. Evelia Kavanagh, a psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum, even in her wildest dreams, hadn't been prepared for. They had all escaped, the most dangerous criminals. The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy..._Dr. Jonathan Crane_. She was more fearful of him than the others, mainly because she knew him, knew what he was capable of. What he'd done. Personally at that. She trembled slightly, locking up her office and heading out of the Asylum. She'd spent most of the day cleaning up the mess that was her office, until the clock struck midnight and she felt she couldn't move her joints anymore. She knew that then it was time to go home. She yawned, walking out of the Asylum, and heading in the direction of her apartment.

Once she'd made it back, she fumbled for the key to her apartment door, and opened it finally. She sighed, tossing her bag onto her nearby couch and shutting and locking the door. She leaned against the door, staring at the ground. A million thoughts raced through her mind, and Evelia wondered why now she had chosen to think them. Her mind thought back to when she attended High School with Dr. Jonathan Crane. How he'd been ridiculed, teased, how she'd pitied him. When it came down to it, she wished she could have done something, really. She hated seeing anyone treated like Jonathan had been treated, and no doubt it was part--if not all--of the reason he ended up like he was now. Insane, and...was evil taking it a step too far?

She pushed herself away from her door, kicking off her heels halfway into the apartment, and heading down the small hallway to her bedroom. But halfway there, she was slammed into a wall by someone she hadn't seen before then. She felt the pressure of two hands on her shoulder, and she felt the unmistakeable feeling of being unable to catch her breath. She cried out and went to hit whomever was holding her against the wall, but her wrist was caught immediately. When she went to yell, she was able to refocus her eyes, and she immediately recognized the man in front of her.

"Jonathan?" She asked incrediously. She couldn't believe he'd broken into her apartment, nevermind wondering how the hell he found where she lived. For a moment, there was a silence between them, before he narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Not Jonathan anymore." He said quietly, almost evily. "You do know I've roped you in with Bo and Sherry all these years?" He hissed, increasing the pressure on her shoulders. Evelia closed her eyes in pain, and ran what he said through her mind. How could he group her in with those two? She never made fun of him, she only tried to help him. Was he delusional?

"Why? I never did anything to you...I was the one who tried to help you." She said quietly, looking up at him with a rather helpless look in her eyes, but she made it a point to not show fear, specifically. She knew he thrived on that, loved it. She wouldn't show fear. What she said seemed to anger him more, although he loosened his pressure on her shoulders.

"It doesn't change the fact you kept company with them. That makes you guilty enough, _Evie_." He'd used her old nickname. No one she knew now-a-days except Jake knew that name. She stared at him, and sighed heavily.

"You name one time I did anything to you that would make you want to hurt me now. Name one time." She said, continuing to stare up at him with a rather expressionless look. When he couldn't answer her, he got angrier. He let go of her and scoffed loudly, turning his back for a moment, then turning back to face her with his arms crossed.

"Damnit, Evelia!" He cursed, glaring at her. "I don't need anyone, I don't need you taking pity on me like I know you still do. I could see it in your eyes everyday you came to speak with me in Arkham, I saw the pity, felt it, and I _hate_ it and _you for it_." He hissed, his voice laced with poison. He was beyond angry, and Evelia couldn't believe her just feeling sorry for him would do this to him.

"You never accepted my he--"

"I was fine on my own! I always have been!"

"Okay, I wasn't saying--"

"Yes, you were, Evelia. I wish you could hear yourself."

* * *

_Yeah, I get it, it's a mess  
It's a struggle, it's a test  
But can you find a place to rest...  
In a house of bitterness?  
Just 'cause it ain't what you planned  
Don't mean it ain't what it oughta be._

* * *

Angry words flew, glares were exchanged, points were proven, and soon Dr. Crane was silent, sitting on Dr. Kavanagh's couch and staring at the floor. He was lost deep in though, his blue eyes fixated on nothing in particular as Evelia stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and waiting on the coffee to be done. Every so often, she snuck a glance at the man sitting on her couch, and her thoughts were conflicted. Did she call the police behind his back, let them know he was here and that she would keep him here until they arrived? She felt she'd be betraying him by doing that, betraying what respect and trust she'd earned from him by speaking the truth to his face. Truth she'd longed to say for years now. Her thoughts turned to Detective Grayson...he already suspected she was part of this escape, and by Crane being here...if Grayson found out she would surely never have his trust again. But...she couldn't, and wouldn't, turn Jonathan in.

Finally, her coffee pot beeped, and she poured two cups, taking one to him and setting it on the coffee table in front of him. A small, "Thank you." was muttered, but he didn't make a move to pick it up. Evelia sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, legs crossed indian style, staring at him for a few moments, before he lifted his gaze to finally meet hers. She held his gaze for a moment, but he was the first to tear it away. There was no romantic click, nothing you would expect to hear in a tale such as this, just the small connection they'd always had; the connection of _understanding_. Sure, it was a twisted form of understanding, but it was still that nonetheless. Neither of them would openly admit it to anyone, but that was the pride in both Doctors.

"What are you planning?" She asked quietly, looking at him over the rim of her coffee cup, then taking a sip. Jonathan paused, watching Evelia carefully, before sighing quietly and speaking.

"Not quite sure yet. If I'm smart I'll get the hell out of Gotham City, but I doubt that will happen." A small grin found it's way onto his lips, and Evelia returned the grin.

"And what of this Detective Grayson? I saw his card, it fell out of your pocket.' He asked, a brow quirked. "Is he a threat?"

"A threat to what?" Evelia couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I'm joking. Yes, for you he is, but I'm not going to tell you anything right now that can get me in trouble later."

"Understood." He replied simply, taking a sip from the coffee she'd so graciously provided for him. "Wouldn't want you to end up behind bars. You don't deser--" He paused. "Don't give him a reason to suspect you."

"I won't..." She said hesitantly, watching him as he turned his full attention to his coffee. He had stopped himself short of speaking. For what, though?

* * *

_'Cause it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
And you make it so hard on yourself._

_What you do and what you won't  
What you will and what you don't  
What you take and you give up  
What you're risking when you love..._

* * *

She couldn't estimate how long Jonathan stayed there that night. It was, for the first time, a nice evening for her. She wasn't alone at home, she had someone to talk to, and they even laughed a few times, talking about occurances in High School.

"I will admit, that was funny." He said, chuckling quietly.

"Funny? It was hilarious. Did you not know the puddle could possibly be icy?" Evelia asked, still recovering from her momentary fit of giggles. Crane went a little red in the face before he replied.

"It didn't cross my mind. All I was worried about was getting to Algebra on time." he said, running a hand through his hair.

A few moments of silence passed between them again, before he spoke.

"As...lovely as it's been, Dr. Kavanagh, I should go. I really should." He spoke as if he regretted coming to speak with her--well, he hadn't come to speak at first, it was to harm her, but it turned into a leisurely night for the both of them.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't want to keep you longer than you wished." She said, putting down her coffee and standing. "I'll make sure you can get out unnoticed." She said, walking to her door and going to open it. "And...Jonathan?"

Crane looked up. "Mm?"

"...Why do you do what you do...?"

Another moment of silence. A more awkward one this time.

* * *

_But you're where you're looking from  
If you walk or if you run  
You take the long way there_

_'Cause it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
And you make it so hard on yourself._

* * *

"Why do I do what I do..." He mused, repeating her question, his voice grim. He stared at Evelia as if he were slightly shocked she would ask, and she took her hand off the doorknob and turned to face him completely. She moved away from the door slightly, leaning against the couch.

"Why...Jonathan..?"

"No, Evie. Just don't." He started past her and to the door. She reached out a hand to touch his arm as he reached for the doorknob, but he slapped it away.

"It's beyond complicated and it's something you don't need to understand. Something I hope you'll never understand." He hissed, not pausing to check and see if the coast was clear before opening her door. Without a goodbye, he left.

Evelia was left to stand there again, just like the last time she spoke to him in High School, wondering what she did. And again, she felt guilty, and again, she regretted her words and what she'd done.

And the fact that at the same time, she'd done nothing at all.

* * *

_If you go looking for the darker side of anything  
You know you're gonna find it  
You can hold onto it until it takes you under  
Or you can let it go  
Oh, let it go..._

_No, it ain't all your fault  
No it isn't  
Life, it ain't always fair..._

_But it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
Yeah, it's only what you make of it  
And you make it so hard on yourself._

* * *


	2. Clear The Area

Clear The Area

**Clear The Area**

Author's Note: So, this is a nice little sequel to "Only What You Make Of It". If you guys thought I'd end it there, you're crazy.

Disclaimer: Crane don't belong to me. He belongs to DC.

I own Evelia Kavanagh and Jake McGuire.

My friend owns Detective Grayson—and I realize that Grayson is the same last name as Robin. But I assure you, NOT the same character.

* * *

Evelia didn't sleep well that night. Her mind thought back and forth to Jonathan and what she'd said. She couldn't quite figure out what she'd said that upset him…she didn't think asking him why he did what he did would make him storm out like that. She regretted it, of course. Usually anything and everything involving Jonathan ended up in flames. She sighed, turning over onto her side and glancing to her alarm clock. The large red numbers stated that it was almost 4am. She needed to get some sleep, and that was the end of that.

She wasn't completely sure when she dosed off, but she figured it was somewhere around 4:15am. That was good enough for her; at least she got in six hours of sleep. She woke up around 10:15, and opened her green eyes to gaze to the window leaking in sunlight next to her bed. She heard humming in her living room, and immediately knew who it was. She rolled her eyes and groaned a bit, turning over and attempting to maybe get in a few more minutes of sleep, being as it was her day off. But, as she started to dose off again, her door burst open, and in strolled Jake with a cup of coffee and breakfast on a small lap-table for her.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jake exclaimed as he placed the tray on the foot of her bed and grinned down at her. Jake and Evelia had been friends since Elementary School, and he was the only person that had a key to her apartment. Of course, she wouldn't tell him why she was still in bed, why she looked a mess, and why, no doubt, her behavior would be affected that day. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, sitting up and stretching.

"Morning, Jake. You're here a little early…I don't usually expect you on Saturdays until about 11am." She noted, looking to the breakfast. "And thanks. You don't need to make a habit of this." She said, laughing quietly and brushing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Never mind you, missy. I like making you breakfast, is that okay?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving her a playful hurt look. Evelia chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Go for it." She said, pulling the tray toward her and beginning to eat. It was then she noticed a note Jake was twirling between his fingers. The fancy script on the envelope immediately gave away whom the letter was from, and she eyed Jake carefully.

"What's that?" She asked, glancing up from her breakfast and quirking a brow. Jake looked down to the note, and tossed it to her.

"Oh, this. Found it on your doorstep, figured I'd bring it in. Looks important.' He replied, sitting on the edge of Evelia's bed.

_Damn right it's important. You have no idea._

"Yeah, probably." She laughed it off, taking it and placing it next to her on the bed. She finished her breakfast in silence, leaving Jake to cut on her television and watch Saturday morning cartoons, like they always used to as kids.

* * *

Evelia excused herself from Jake's presence, telling him she was going to take a shower, and to do his normal thing while she was in there. She inadvertently tucked the note in between her towel and wash rag, and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, as was her routine.

The handwriting was unmistakably Jonathan's, which was why she'd gotten so quiet after noticing Jake holding it. She wondered why he would have taken the time to leave her a note, and not just show up and break in again. Maybe he wanted to be a bit more formal this time, but there was never any telling with that man.

She opened the envelope, and sat on the edge of the bathtub as she read:

**_Evie,_**

**_I'm not going to apologize for storming out last night, and I won't lie, you annoyed me with your question. I know it's a little over your head, and if I have my way, we'll keep it that way, too. _**

**_But, I didn't take the time to get this note here to dilly-dally in it. _**

**_I'm in a bit of a predicament. And…honestly, I don't know who else to turn to. I just know you wouldn't turn me in, even at the risk of losing your job. You under—_(here it looked like he erased something a thousand times before finally settling on what to write)_—stand me, Evelia. In the best way you can._**

**_Is it too much to ask for a place to lay low? You've gotten the detectives off your tail, Evie. I know I could hide out there with no one finding me, at least for a while. I've enclosed a number to a payphone I will be near this evening around 10pm. Call it with your answer._**

**_Hoping to see you soon?_**

**_--_(Again, it looked like he erased something a lot here.)_—Jonathan_**

She could have fallen back into the bathtub. How was she going to house an escaped mentally insane convict? Sure, she understood him to an extent, and apparently he trusted her more than anyone else in Gotham in that moment to ask her to do this for him, but she didn't know how to answer him. If she told him yes, she risked Jake coming in to find him one morning, and Jake would not be quiet about it.

Then, then there was Detective Grayson. Oh good Lord. Grayson. She couldn't turn Jonathan away though, her kind heart wouldn't allow her to do that. He needed her help, she'd give it to him.

At the risk of losing her job.

God, he could read her like a book, she hated that.

So what did she do?

Her shower was rushed, she was too shaky to stand, her mind racing with thoughts. She couldn't figure out what to do about the situation, honestly. She had to tell him yes, she couldn't tell him no, but then she had to get rid of Jake early that night, then. And tell Detective Grayson she was fine, when in all truth, she had one of the convicts they were looking for in her apartment. This was ridiculous.

She finally climbed out of the shower, drying herself off and dressing in her Saturday clothing—a pair of jeans and an old vintage rock tee. She came out of the bathroom, tucked the note away in her bedroom where it would never be found, and headed out into the living room.

She looked around, but Jake was nowhere to be found. A small frown crossed her features as she saw her second note for the day.

"Sheesh."

**_Evie!!_**

**_Got a call from this blonde bombshell I met at the bar the other night, I'll be out with her all night. You know how that goes, haha._**

**_Love you._**

**_Talk to you later!_**

**_--Jake_**

Evelia could have hugged that Blonde Bombshell. She saved her a lot of trouble for what she had to do later.

* * *

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

It was that sound.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

The clock. It was on its eighth ring.

_Ding. Ding._

It was officially ten o'clock in the evening, and no doubt Jonathan was waiting by that phone for her to call. She bit her lip, lifting her cell phone and dialing the number. It rang twice.

"Evelia?" Came the familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"Y..Yes. Hey." She answered, holding the phone to her ear like it was a lifeline.

"I knew you'd call." The smirk was present in his tone of voice.

"Of course, Jonathan. You…You know me pretty well, I guess." She murmured, glancing all around the living room, as if she was expecting someone to pop out and arrest her.

A chuckle. "Maybe I do. So?"

"So? Oh…yeah…well….I suppose you could stay here…I don't see…I mean…I see you logic. It should be alright." She answered. She swore that when she finished speaking she heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Great. Thank you Evelia. Then I shall see you soon."

_Click. Beep. Beep. Beep._

She shut her cell phone and leaned forward a bit, her arms propped on her knees in front of her, her eyes staring at the carpeted floor.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

_Knock, knock_

_Are you alone?_

_No one's out here_

_And I was not followed._

_Love, love_

_You're already home._

_Party's over and you don't look so good._

* * *

It didn't take him too long to get there. The knock was quiet, meek. It didn't make her think anything of Jonathan. She'd expect his knock to be loud, demanding, but not what she heard. She stood, and opened the door, moving to the side to let him in. He rushed in and she shut the door, and he turned to face her…and finally offered her a small smile.

"Truly, Evelia. Thank you." He said quietly, leaning against the couch. She shivered a bit, locking the door and nodding to him, finding it impossible to smile for him in that instant.

"Don't mention it…are you alright? You're a little pale." Not that he wasn't always pale, but he looked moreso that evening. She stared at him in a concerned manner, and he got quiet, walking around to her armchair and taking a seat in it. He was silent for a few moments, before she heard him utter under his breath;

"Tired of running."

She bit her lip and frowned. The old Jonathan was starting to show again. The frail, young boy who needed friendship and trust more than anything.

* * *

_You find your way back down_

_And I'll keep the area clear_

_Please clear the area_

_When you find your way back down in one piece_

_Then I'll just be waiting here_

_Right here._

* * *

She didn't doubt however, that one wrong word or phrase and he could go back to the same unstable man she knew now. She sat on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, her legs drawn up in front of her, and her eyes never once left him. She felt that pity in her stomach again, but this time it was so strong she felt ill at the same time. How could someone go through so much pain and agony in one lifetime? She was sure she was the only person who saw it this way…but she also was oblivious to everything he did during the time she didn't see him after High School.

"Jonathan.."

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

She paused, saying nothing else. She wanted him to trust her, be able to talk to her, open up to her, but perhaps that was asking too much then?

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to High School when they were partnered in Photography Class in 10th Grade, before things got bad. The memory was still fresh in her mind, it was one of her best.

Memory:

_Evelia laughed quietly, taking the Camera from Jonathan and snapping a picture of a mockingbird on her porch._

"_I was doing fine by myself." He said jokingly, leaning against a post on her porch, and Evelia turned slightly to him and smiled. _

"_Of course you were, Jon. I just wanted to take one too." She said. Jonathan gave her a small smile, sliding to a sitting position and sighing quietly._

"_So, hey. Tell me about yourself." Evelia said, taking a seat across from him, leaning against the opposite pillar._

"…_Me?" He seemed a little surprised she would even want to know. "Aheh. I'm…I'm pretty much a geek who likes tea…uhm…I like to read. I make straight A's...And you, Miss. Evie?" He turned the subject away from himself and to Evelia. _

"_Well! My name is Evelia Kavanagh, and I love to sing, dance, and have fun. I dislike math and all variations of it, and I like tea too." She laughed a bit, as did he._

/End Memory.

They had spent a few more hours together that day, he commented on how he was glad to be away from his grandmother for a few hours…that was another place where Evelia's pity for him fell. His grandmother had been overly religious, abusive emotionally and physically because of the circumstances of Jonathan's birth. It wasn't fair to him.

She stood quietly, allowing Jonathan to brood in the armchair, and began to make some tea in the kitchen. Perhaps it would lighten his mood a bit.

After the tea was finished, she entered the living room quietly. He was turned away from her in the chair, staring out a small lift in the blinds on her window. She cleared her throat and he jumped a bit, turning to face her, and eyeing the mugs in her hands.

"Wh—"

"Tea." She said, giving him a small smile.

And for once, he returned the smile whole-heartedly.

"Thank you." He said, taking it from her and lowering his gaze to it for a few moments.

Evelia nodded. "No problem…" She said, resuming her position on the couch.

Maybe this wouldn't turn out so badly after all.

* * *

_Low light, mercury morning_

_No need to stay as it's always nothing_

_But your eyes tell a whole other story_

_And I feel the weight of the world_

_Won't talk, won't try, just move_

_It's too still in your sadness_

_Cry, give up, it's okay_

_You've just got to trust me._

_You find your way back down_

_And I'll keep the area clear_

_Please clear the area_

_When you find your way back down in one piece_

_Then I'll just be waiting here_

_Right here…_


	3. The Scarecrow and The Good Doctor

**The Scarecrow and The Good Doctor.**

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own Jonathan Crane. DC Comics does.

I own Evelia Kavanagh and Jake McGuire.

* * *

It was a most interesting night for Evelia. She was used to being alone at night, so having Jonathan there was a big change for her, though the silence was the same, the unrelenting thought that he was there wasn't. She finished off her tea, and stayed seated on the couch for quite some time; during all this they didn't exchange any words. It was a little awkward, no doubt, but Evelia hated not talking more than the situation being awkward.

But, she couldn't think of anything to talk to him about…other than things that could anger him. He seemed calm enough for the time being, and she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't want things to be…well…bad between them. To her amazement, it was Jonathan that broke the silence between them at about midnight.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked nonchalantly, tearing his gaze away from the window and to Evelia. She paused, staring back at him for a moment, completely forgetting what she was going to say. He quirked a brow, realizing her pause and she caught herself.

"Oh, uhm…I don't usually do much on Sundays. Lie around, watch television, read a book, sometimes I get called into work at the Asylum…" She trailed off, remembering something.

**Jake had a key.**

Oh, great. She hadn't even thought of this before now. What was she supposed to do when Jake showed up in the morning? She didn't have a guest room; she supposed he was going to be sleeping on the couch. But, that was in plain view for Jake to see him when he came in the next morning. Clearly getting flustered, Evelia stood, cursing under her breath and heading down the hall, leaving a confused Jonathan to turn around in the chair and stare down the hall at her.

"What on Earth are you doing Evie? Are you alright?" He called down the hall, a very confused look upon his face. Evelia peeked out of her room and caught his gaze.

"No, actually, I don't know what to do about the mornings…Jake comes here every morning, he can't see you." She said. No use in lying to him about something she wasn't sure how to deal with. Jonathan paused, his features falling a bit. Clearly now, he was trying to figure out a solution to her problem as well.

"Oh."

It was a few hours before Evelia decided there really was nothing they could do. He would have to stay in her room or something. Sleep on the floor, as weird as that would be…She sighed, having finally set up her small blow up mattress, and glanced over to Crane from her bed, who looked less than pleased.

"I don't know. Really…can't I just…sleep in the bathtub or something?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring down at the bed on the floor. Evelia frowned a bit, staring at him.

"Please, Jonathan, it's really all I can do. Can you just deal?" She begged slightly, biting her lower lip and staring up at him with a small pout. He sighed, rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms.

"I suppose."

* * *

It was fun, kind of like a sleepover for Evelia, considering she never had company overnight before.

"Hey, Evie. Are you awake?" Crane asked. It was about 3am, and they had been in silence for about 30 minutes. Evelia stirred a bit, she hadn't been asleep, but close to it. If he was speaking though, it must have been important.

"Yeah, Jonathan. I'm up. What's up?" She asked, turning on her side so she could face the side of the room where he was. He was lying on his back, arms behind his head, his eyes focused on the glowing star stickers on Evelia's ceiling.

"Do you remember that one time you stood up for me…and…Bo hit you?" he asked. His eyes never left the ceiling; he spoke as if he regretted her getting hurt for him. She never thought he did, he had only gotten angry when she tried to find him after he'd gotten punched too.

"Yeah. I remember."

"Do you still have a scar?"

Evelia paused, how did he know she had a scar in the first place? That was the day before the Senior Prom…when he showed up with that gun. She never saw him after that, and the cut had only scabbed over that night. She furrowed her brow, sitting up on her elbow slightly, looking down at him.

"How did you know…?" She started.

"I noticed when you came into my cell that day, Evie. You had a scar. But that was a while ago. Do you still have it?" He asked. His eyes now focused on her. Evelia nodded, lying back down slightly.

"Yeah, I do." She murmured. She saw Jonathan frown a bit, and lie back down on his back, not facing her anymore.

"You should have kept your mouth shut."

It seemed like a hesitant answer.

* * *

Evelia was surprised that Jake didn't show up by noon, so she let Jonathan come out of her room. They ate lunch, talked for a bit about nothing in particular, and then sat down in the living room to watch some television. Evelia's cat, Binky, had taken up residence in Jonathan's armchair, so for the time being the two of them sat at opposite ends of the couch, eyes on the screen. After a few minutes of watching it though, Jonathan went to his bag and took out a book, settling on reading that instead of watching the television, but that was like him.

Before Evelia could react, she heard the keys in her door. Jonathan froze and looked up, just as Evelia did, and soon the door was opened to reveal Jake McGuire.

"Hey! I brought you some…oh." He stopped short, seeing Jonathan sitting on the end of the couch.

"..Jake! It's not what it looks like…I mean…he…" Evelia stuttered.

"Oh, no. No. It's okay, really. It's about time you had a man over." Jake rambled. Evelia's face fell to a serious, unamused expression.

"Jake—"

"I was starting to think you were a lesbian or something—"

"JAKE—"

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm going." He grinned at Crane and winked at him, giving him the thumbs up before leaving her apartment, leaving both Jonathan and Evelia dumbfounded.

Evelia stared at the door in disbelief.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm sorry. He's one of my friends, Jake…he just…"

Evelia jumped when the door opened again, more forcefully this time. Of course, it was Jake again. He lingered in the doorway, staring at Crane carefully.

"Is that Crane?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No." Evelia answered quickly, figuring if he didn't catch it before, he wouldn't now.

"It is Crane."

"It's not!"

"_Ichabod_ Crane! Dude, I remember!" Jake exclaimed, laughing a bit. Clearly he hadn't thought about the whole 'escaped convict' thing. Evelia bit her lip, narrowing her eyes and standing.

"Jake, you've got three seconds—"

"Wait, wait. Weren't you like—"

"Two."

"—like some psycho?"

"THRE—" Evelia paused, seeing as Crane stood as well. He stared at Jake for the longest time, before chucking quietly and crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes. You're brilliant, aren't you? Good to see you too, Jake. I haven't seen you since I saw the most frightened expression on your face when I pulled that gun at the Senior Prom." He noted, giving a small, devious smirk to Jake. Evelia knew this wasn't going to end well. It couldn't. She hurried over to the door, pulling Jake in and shutting it.

"Jake, we need to talk." She started. Jake looked down to her, and narrowed his eyes.

"Damn right we do, Evelia!! What is _he_ doing here? I know you always pitied him in High School, but what the fuck, Evelia? What the hell?!" He hissed, starting to move in front of her protectively. Evelia pushed past him, staring up at him with a fire in her eyes that was only ignited when she was standing up for something she believed in, or someone she cared about.

"No, Jake! Listen to me." She demanded, stamping her foot. Jake stopped, knowing she was serious, and giving her a chance to speak.

* * *

It took a good three hours to get Jake calmed down, and for Evelia to explain to him what was going on, and why it was happening like this. The whole time, Crane sat on the opposite side of the room, eyes narrowed, staring at Jake in a devious manner. Evelia would address that later, but for now, she was focused on her best friend.

"Yeah, Evie, I'll keep quiet, but I don't like this." He murmured. "I don't trust him. He could be using you."

"HA!" Came a loud laugh from Jonathan across the room as he slammed his hands down on the arms of the chairs. "Like I'd waste my precious time, you imbecile!"

"You wanna start something? I'll whoop your scrawny ass, _Ichabod_!!" Jake hollered back.

"Oh yes! Ohh, lovely! I'd like to see you _TRY_!"

"Boys, stop it!" Evelia shrieked, glaring at both of them, standing now. Her features were contorted into the emotions of anger and sadness, and she was torn. She didn't know what to do. She had her best friend yelling one thing, and then Jonathan…she couldn't quite find a name for the special bond they shared, telling her another. She bit her lip and willed away the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall.

"You two just stop, okay? Jake, you need to understand why I'm doing this, and Jonathan, please stop instigating the battles." She said hoarsely. Jonathan's face went a bit softer at the breaking of her voice, and he leaned back in the chair, going silent, as did Jake.

Jake stood, giving Evelia a concerned look. "Be careful. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He said, walking out of the apartment and locking the door behind himself. Evelia stared at Jonathan, then the door, and walked briskly down her hall and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

She took a long bath, she had to have been in there at least an hour before getting out and drying off, dressing and walking out of the bathroom. Jonathan's nose was stuck in a book again, and he was silent. Evelia turned to go into the kitchen, knowing she needed to clean up after lunch, when she noticed something odd. Everything was already clean, put up, and fixed. She glanced back to Jonathan, who didn't look up from his book, but a small chuckle was audible.

"You're welcome." He murmured, his lips curling into a small smile. The smile faded after a few minutes though, and as Evelia was typing something on her laptop at the small kitchen table, Jonathan approached her with a forlorn look on his face. Almost, distant.

"I apologize." He said, staring down at her. Evelia looked up from her laptop, staring him in the eyes.

"For what?" She asked, furrowing her brow again.

"For…for everything with Jake. I was instigating, I noticed. He was just…"

"Saying hurtful things."

"Full of bad memories."

"I get it. I'll talk to him." She said, giving Jonathan a small smile. "It's okay, really."

"Mhm." His answer was short and sweet, and he walked back to the chair, immersing himself in the pages of his book again.

Honestly, she couldn't understand him. The next few days were going to be hell, especially since Jake found out, and was worried about her. If he wasn't there all the time, he'd be calling her over and over.

She sighed heavily, placing her chin in her right hand and staring at the laptop screen.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_


	4. Secret

**Secret**

* * *

Once again. I don't own Jonathan Crane, DC does.

Jake McGuire and Evelia Kavanagh are © to me.

* * *

Evelia had dosed off during going over her notes on her laptop. She had decided she would rest her eyes for just a few short moments, and when she opened them again, it was nearing 6:00pm in the evening, and she smelled…food. Good food. She lifted her head from her arms on the table, and directed her gaze to the kitchen, where Jonathan stood, actually cooking something on the stove that looked to be enough to feed two or so people. She quirked an eyebrow, and stood slowly, heading over to the entrance to the kitchen and giving Jonathan a small grin.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked, leaning against the wall, watching his actions. Jonathan didn't half in his actions, but did note her out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a small, sly smile before responding, while stirring something in a pot.

"Well, take your pick, Evelia. I'm either making us dinner, or trying to poison you. Which do you think it is?" He asked in a devious voice. He glanced over to her, noting that she lost color in her face, and he couldn't hold a straight face after that. He cackled loudly, and leaned against the counter opposite the stove. "You silly woman, I'm making dinner. I wasn't sure when you would come out of your hibernation, so I set to finding what I could to make, and to my surprise I found quite a few things to make a sufficient meal from." It was about then that Evelia noted the folded down apron around his waist, and she began to giggle hysterically. Crane gave her an odd look, as if he didn't understand why Dr. Kavanagh had just had to lean all her weight against the wall to keep from falling, because she was laughing so hard.

"What are yo—"

"You're in a fuckin' apron!! AN APRON!" She cackled.

"…yes…I am…I didn't want to mess up my clothes…I….it's not funny. Evelia. Stop laughing." He clenched his jaw and scowled at her. It took Evelia a few moments to regain her composure, and she waved her hand in front of her face as if that helped her calm down.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, I'm sorry. I'm really grateful you'd cook…I can't cook, for the record. I normally live off Ramen Noodles or something." She shrugged, watching him cook. Jonathan watched her for a moment, then sighed and went back to cooking.

"What are you making anyway?" She asked, brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face. Jonathan glanced back to Evelia again, then to the pots. That smile was back on his face again.

"I guess you'll just have to find out when I finish, huh?" He asked, turning slightly to her and grinning. Evelia gave him a small grin back, and headed out of the kitchen. She went into her room and locked the door, settling to take a shower in her bathroom.

* * *

During the middle of her shower, she heard yelling. Evelia immediately jumped out of her shower and pulled a towel tight around her. Even though this was probably a horrible idea, she threw open the door and hurried down the hall.

"What the he—"

"HOLY SHIT."

"JESUS CHRIST EVELIA! AAARGH!" Jonathan sharply turned around and slapped his hands over his eyes, muttering about indecency and then the idiot that was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

And that idiot was Jake.

"JAKE?" Evelia asked incredulously, noting the bags he had in his hands. Jake stared at her, only adorned in a towel, then finally tore his gaze away and blushing.

"I'll be right back." She hissed, turning on her heel and heading back into the bathroom to dry off and dress.

Jonathan looked up to Jake, and Jake looked to him. Jonathan was almost as red as the tomato that sat on the counter behind him, but Jake was grinning like an idiot.

"You're a pervert." Jonathan hissed, narrowing his eyes at Jake. Jake laughed a bit, leaning against the wall.

"One of my dreams came true today, Ichabod."

"Stop calling me that, and shut up. Stupid keeps pouring out of your mouth."

"Wanna clean it up?" Jake asked, his attitude clearly showing. Jonathan's anger was boiling, but for the sake of Evelia not kicking him out, he held it in for the time being.

_You just wait, Jake McGuire. Just wait._

He headed back into the kitchen to cook, and Jake took a seat on the couch.

* * *

"That doesn't tell me why you're here!" Evelia almost shrieked, standing in front of Jake in the living room. She crossed her arms, and her features were contorted into that of anger. Jonathan was still cooking, but he could hear every word from the kitchen, and it annoyed him that they were arguing like this. In all honesty, he would have loved to put Jake out of his misery the moment he walked in, but he knew Evelia wouldn't have it, so…as he had been doing for quite some time, he held it back for her sake. He needed a place to stay with someone he could trust, and right now that only someone was Evelia Kavanagh.

"I'm here because I don't trust him, Evie, can't you comprehend that? I'm staying here until Ichabod Crane leaves." Jake muttered, rolling his eyes and turning a bit away from his friend.

"Can you please stop calling him that? He has a proper name, Jake." Evelia scolded him, sighing heavily. "Jake, can't you just trust my judgment on him? I—"

"It doesn't really matter what _you_ think Evelia. I don't think you know the whole story."

There was a loud clang from the kitchen, then a hiss of pain from Jonathan. Evelia looked up, lifting her index finger to tell Jake 'one minute', and then started to head over.

"Jonathan, are you okay?" She called, and he was quick to answer.

"Yes, Evie! I'm fine! I...ju—maybe I could use an extra hand in here? Could you help, please?" He had to get her in there with him, and away from Jake.

"Uhm…" She turned and looked back at Jake, who shrugged, rolling his eyes viciously and plopping back down on the couch. "Sure." She headed in there, noting that he had apparently dropped a pot onto his foot. She picked it up, and placed it on the counter, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, brushing off the pot. Jonathan nodded, laughing quietly.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now, here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

Dinner was quiet, since Jake had joined them, but Evelia would admit, Jonathan made quite a delicious meal.

"This is really good, Jonathan." She said, smiling across the table at him. "Thanks again. I might just have to keep you around." She joked, winking at him. Jonathan laughed a bit; glancing down, then back up.

"Wasn't a problem." He answered, finishing off his food. He excused himself from the table, and went to put up his dishes, then headed into Evelia's room. He shut the door quietly, and then sat on his bed.

He had to get rid of Jake, and it was as simple as that. Apparently, he knew exactly what Jonathan didn't want Evelia to know.

"Mmhm. He has to go." He murmured. He stood, heading back out after gathering a few things out of his bag, and sat back down at the table, apparently, he interrupted Jake again.

"Perhaps Jake and I should sleep together in the living room?" Crane offered. "I'm sure he wants to…keep an eye on me." He said slowly, cutting his gaze to Jake, and Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

"Damn right I do. Evelia, he should sleep out here with me." Jake said, looking dead seriously at her. Evelia found it a bit odd that Jonathan would offer without her making him, but agreed nonetheless.

"Sure…let me…get the mattress." She said, standing from the table and heading into the bedroom, leaving Jonathan and Jake at the table.

"I know what you did." Jake said quickly, narrowing his eyes at Jonathan and clenching his fists. Jonathan laughed condescendingly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you now? Trying to tell Evie? I won't allow you a moment alone with the woman." He said menacingly, and before Jake could answer again, Evelia was tossing the air mattress onto the floor.

"Alright boys, well I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired." She said, smiling at both of them. "Please try to get along…" She sighed heavily, crossing her arms and looking at both of them pathetically. "I don't want to have to clean up someone's blood off my walls and carpet tomorrow."

Jonathan choked a bit, and then started to laugh, but Jake didn't find this funny.

"No one will die, Evie. Goodnight." Jake said, giving her a smile.

"Yes yes. Everything will be quite alright, Evelia. Get some rest. Goodnight." Jonathan said as well.

Evelia eyed them both carefully, before turning,

"Goodnight, boys." and heading into her room.


	5. Trials and Tribulations

**Trials and Tribulations**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonathan Crane. Or Batman. Or Robin. Or Bolton. Whoever comes in.

Evelia Kavanagh and Jake McGuire © to me.

* * *

The night was full of fun for Jonathan and Jake…or…maybe not so much. Jake took residence up on the couch, while Jonathan dragged the air mattress as far away from him as possible, and sat on it with a heavy sigh. Jake glanced over to him, and Jonathan glanced back to him.

"What are you staring at, cretin?" He hissed, and Jake held his hands up in his defense.

"Hey, hey. I promised Evie we'd get along."

They were silent for a long while after that, and they both laid down to go to sleep. About 25 minutes or so after they shut off the lights, Jake spoke.

"Hey, Jonathan? Do you ever get homesick?" He asked. Jonathan cringed, not wanting to think about home right then, and murmured.

"Let me sleep."

"But, do you ever wonder if they miss you? Like, you mother or your grandmother?" He knew full well what happened to his grandmother, but Jake was egging Jonathan on now. Jonathan tensed, turning his back to Jake and not answering him. Jake sighed.

"I can't get comfortable!" He said, turning over and trying to make as much noise as possible. Jonathan closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore Jake, and for the most part, it worked. He dosed off shortly afterward, and when he stopped answering Jake, he dosed off as well.

* * *

The morning came quickly, Evelia was the first up. She noted that the boys were both sleeping rather peacefully, and smiling softly; she made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee. If the smell didn't wake them up, oh well. She'd let them sleep; she knew Jonathan needed it badly. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and headed back into her room to get ready for work. She hadn't been to the Asylum since the break out, and it would look bad if she didn't show up now. She fixed her hair, her makeup, and put on her work clothes. Once heading back down the hall, she saw Jonathan pass the hall to go get something to drink. She walked into the living area, noted Jake was still sleeping, and heard a sleepy, "Good morning." From Jonathan in the kitchen.

She turned to smile at him, and he was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands, taking in it's aroma before taking a small sip.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her, quirking a brow and looking over to her as he drank. She smiled.

"Very well, and you?"

"I don't like Jake." He murmured, sighing. Evelia frowned a bit, looking at Jake on the couch, snoring away and then back to the slightly distraught Jonathan.

"Can you deal with him for the day? I have to go to work." She said quietly, biting her lower lip. Jonathan looked up to her, and stared for quite a while. He didn't want to deal with it, but he would, what could he do? And he couldn't allow Jake a moment alone with Evelia, even better to get her out of the apartment before he woke up.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine." He said quietly. She knew that was a rather fake answer, but she sighed, he'd deal, she knew that much. Giving him a small smile, she headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

"Where's Evelia?" Jake demanded, running through the apartment and looking for her. Jonathan looked up from his book in the armchair, and laughed a bit.

"At the Asylum, where else?" He mused, looking back down to the pages in his book. Jake scoffed loudly, staring at him from the entrance to the hallway with a death glare.

"I'm sure you ushered her out of here before I woke up on purpose." He hissed, and Jonathan shrugged. Of course he did, but he loved playing games with this boy. He was stupid.

"Maybe I did." He said quietly, before looking back up from the book. "Just calm yourself, it's not like I'm going to do anything to you. I wouldn't waste my time and effort." He said, laughing quietly. Jake wasn't pleased.

* * *

Evelia returned to Arkham and headed into her office, sitting her things down and taking a seat in her desk chair, frowning slightly. She knew she would worry about the boys all day long, that was inevitable. She just hoped when she got home she still had somewhere to live. She jumped when her door was slammed open by none other than Lyle Bolton, the head of Security at Arkham. Needless to say she wasn't too pleased to see him. He annoyed her to no end, and his methods were quite unorthodox to her. She remembered hearing Crane complain about him, and about being terrified. That put her on edge enough.

"Why haven't you been here the past few days, Evie?" He teased, grinning at her in a sickly way. She frowned, going through some of her papers on her desk, not looking up at him.

"I've been on a small break. It was authorized, so you have no say here, Mr. Bolton. And it's Dr. Kavanagh to you." She replied, writing a few notes on a patient's file. The grin faded from Lyle's face, and he walked over to the desk after shutting the door behind him. He slammed his hands down on it, causing Evelia to jump and look up at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I know you know where Scarecrow is." He hissed. Evelia struggled to keep composure, trying not to allow her face to pale, her words to get jumbled up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Bolton. You are far out of line, please leave my office." She hissed right back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I did some research. I know you attended High School with him. You two were acquaintances, weren't you? That gives me enough reason to suspect the scumbag's with you somewhere." He challenged. Evelia's eyes never left his face.

"You're so full of i—aah!" As she was speaking, he grabbed her chin, and tightly at that. His hand fell down to her neck, and he tightened his grip as he leaned over the desk toward her. She pulled at his hand with her's, coughing and sputtering.

"Bo—lto—can't breathe..I…"

"Shut up, Doctor." He said simply, narrowing his eyes at her. "You have a week to bring the Scarecrow back in—or I'll bring you both in. You for housing him." He hissed, pushing her back as he let go of her neck, causing her to fall out of her desk chair. "Have a nice day,_ Dr. Kavanagh_." He gave her a fake pleasant smile, and left her office.

Evelia was left to sit there on the floor and cough, catching her breath, and to examine the bruises now forming on her throat. She knew that guy was bad news…

* * *

The day went uneventfully for Jonathan and Jake, in fact, 90 of the day they didn't even speak. Jonathan had worked on his plan to rid himself of Jake, and Jake had worked on playing Evelia's Playstation 2 in her room.

But when Evelia came home a few hours early, looking unbelievably frazzled and upset, and wearing a scarf when it wasn't that cold, Jonathan was the first to look up and say something.

"…Evelia." He said quietly, not wanting Jake to jump up and try to handle this. That boy seemed to make things worse. He stood, and Evelia turned to lock the door.

"Yes, Jonathan? How was you—"

"What happened?"

This caused Evelia to pause. Was he that good at reading her? Even Jake would have fallen for her false sense of security. She turned to look back at him, and then sighed. She crossed the room and sat on the couch, removing the scarf from around her neck. A gasp was emitted from Jonathan as he immediately rushed over.

"Who did that? What happened? Talk, Evelia." He nearly demanded, and she got ungodly quiet, and looked down. She didn't want to tell him it was Bolton, but he needed to know that somehow, Bolton knew…

"Lyle Bolton." She muttered. Jonathan paled, and sat on the couch as well, as if the name struck fear into him that easily.

"Bolton did that? He choked you? For what?" He asked, staring at her worriedly. This was perhaps the calmest and most caring she'd ever seen Jonathan Crane, and she quite liked him this way…but not in these circumstances.

"He kn…knows I'm hiding you. Said I had a week to bring you in before he brought both of us in." She replied, leaning back on the couch a bit and rubbing her bruises. Jonathan heaved a sigh, and placed his face in his hands. He said nothing for the longest time, but it was apparent he was feeling bad about what was going on. He hadn't any idea how to make this right. If he ran, Bolton would more than likely try to turn Evelia in for letting him escape.

"Damnit!" He cursed standing and running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, and he knew Evelia knew that too.

"Jonathan, there's nothing we can do. We just…not right now at least. We just have to…wait it out." She said quietly, and as she finished speaking. Jake entered the room.

"Hey! Evie! You're ho—what happened." He stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the bruises on her neck. He also noticed Jonathan pacing as if something was wrong. Was he concerned too? Or did he…

"Did he do this?!"

"NO!" Jonathan and Evelia both shouted in unison. Jake nodded slowly.

"Okay…okay…what happened then? Are you okay?"

"Does she look okay, you dim-witted fool?" Jonathan shouted, glaring at Jake, not in the mood for his crap. Jake paused, knowing this was not the time to argue with the Scarecrow, and stared at Evelia.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

The night went by slowly, but it was a night to remember. Jonathan, Jake, and Evelia all sat in the living room after Evelia explained to Jake what happened. They ordered Chinese, watched a movie they could all agree on, got along for the time being. Having seen Jonathan so worried about Evelia had made Jake think a bit more highly of him, and in the back of Jonathan's mind, he was glad for that. Perhaps now he could lure Jake into a false sense of security, and when all this blew over, he could focus on getting rid of the idiot.

"Are you going back to Arkham tomorrow, Evelia?" Jonathan asked, glancing over to her near the end of the movie. Evelia looked down, biting her lip.

"Yes." She said quietly. "If I don't, he'll just think he's right. I have to do this." She said. Jonathan sighed, and looked back to the screen.

"You're braver than me."


	6. THANK YOU READERS! And a QUESTION!

**Thank you guys so much!!**

So this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to thank all my faithful readers for sticking with this story. It's also one I've stuck with myself, so perhaps that helps. This story however has gotten over 180 hits!!

WAY more than my other ones. All my other ones only have like, 4 or 5.

So guys, thank you so much. I'll try to actually finish this one, and since I have it all basically planned out in my head, to be separated into moderation, we may just see an ending to it.

I'm glad you all like the way I'm portraying all the characters. I was very worried how people would think of my Jonathan, but I do like to lean him toward the cartoon version, but I add in his past from the Scarecrow: Year One comics.

(by the way—if you guys haven't read those, freakin' read them. They're amazing.)

I'm also glad everyone likes Evelia, haha. She is perhaps my most complex OC ever.

And Jake? What can I say about Jake. He's just JAKE.

And I'll tell you guys now, no, he can't and won't die. But there MAY just be A LOT more drama with him and Jonathan once Bolton is out of the way.

Now, for your viewing enjoyment, here is a list of the music I frequent when I'm writing this story. The music that inspires me! Sometimes it has something to do with the story, sometimes it doesn't. Wanna see if you guys can guess which ones do and don't? Haha. Only if you want.

Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH. YOU'RE AMAZING.

* * *

Starlight – Muse

Held – Natalie Grant

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Barracuda - Heart

Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson

Clear The Area- Imogen Heap

Only What You Make Of It – Little Big Town

Spin – Lifehouse

I'll Stand By You – Carrie Underwood

Truth – Seether

Memory - Sugarcult

Time Is Running Out – Muse

Fences – Paramore

Outta My Head – Ashlee Simpson

Scared – Three Days Grace

One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks

Disturbia – Rihanna

* * *

Again, you guys rock. Thanks. :)

There is one more thing I want to address. I was speaking with my friend, and allowing her to read my story. She pointed something out to me that, honest to god, I didn't see. She said it is _way_ possible for romantic chemistry to develop between Jonathan and Evelia, and she thought it would be interesting, especially with Jake being there and it possibly causing drama, if I wanted it to go that way.

But. I'll leave it up to you guys, because at this point, I could take it either way and not care. Let me know please, what you think I should do.

:D


	7. Unlikely Hero

**Unlikely Hero**

* * *

ONCE AGAIN. Don't own anything but Evelia and Jake, yo.

* * *

It was 8am, and Evelia wasn't up yet. Jonathan didn't know why _he_ was up, but once the sun filtered through the blinds in Evelia's living room, he couldn't fall back asleep. He sat in the armchair, favorite book in his hands, eyes straying every once in a while to look up at the clock. And when it struck 8am, he got worried. Evelia had to be at the Asylum at 9am, and usually she was up by now. He didn't want to barge into her room, but sometimes knocking didn't wake someone up if they were asleep. Oh well, no matter, he would have to try.

He stood, setting the book down in the chair and eyeing the idiot, Jake, who was still fast asleep on the couch. He'd never wanted to just pour hot coffee on someone who seemed so peaceful before, but he pushed the urge away for the time being and made his way down the hall. He pressed his ear against Evelia's door and heard nothing, not even her shower running. So that had to mean she was still asleep. He sighed, knocking, and then when he got no answer, opened the door quietly.

Evie Kavanagh was curled up in her bed, blankets almost completely over her head, and her alarm unplugged. He wondered if she accidentally or purposefully did that, but then he noticed her cat, Binky, sitting there looking rather guilty. He scowled.

"Binky…" He growled, walking in and shooing the cat, who took off out the door. "I hate that creature." He murmured. He glanced to Evelia, and paused for a moment to take in the sheer, almost pathetic aura she was giving off. She was completely vulnerable, and if he really wanted to hurt her, it would be very possible. For a moment, he considered it. She hadn't ever really done anything for him but let him stay there with her. She never really stood up for him in High School with the exception of those few times…Didn't even _attempt_ to break him out of Arkham, and she claimed to be his friend…

He moved a floorboard under Evelia's bed silently, pulling out one of the many Fear Toxin sprays he stashed down there. He stood there for a moment, holding it in his hand, thinking…

* * *

"Thank you for waking me up, Jonathan. I would have been so late." She said, smiling to him as she pulled her hair up, standing in the bathroom with the door opened. She was already dressed, but only lacking her usual up do and makeup. Jonathan sat on her bed, a small smile plastered on his face as well.

"It was no problem." He said. After a few moments, he lowered his gaze from Evelia's body to the floor, and thought to himself again. Why had he considered gassing Evelia, possibly harming her? He couldn't quite put two and two together, something wasn't right in his head. She had helped him, more than anyone in his life, and for that he should have been grateful, but the gratefulness was beginning to fade, and deviousness and anger was replacing it. He didn't like these feelings when he was around Evelia, and he wanted to know what triggered them. Around anyone else with them he would have been fine, but not this woman. Not this woman who had done so much for him, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. He sighed, and jumped when he felt Evelia's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jon? You've been quiet for the longest time." She said worriedly, now pulling on her small kitten heels. He stared at her for a moment, almost in a trance, before looking away again and shrugging.

"I'm just worried about Bolton. You should be careful today Evelia, he's capable of so much more than you know…c…call the apartment if something goes wrong and you can manage a call. I swear, if he…if he does anything like he did yesterday…" Jonathan was visibly shaking with anger and a hint of terror. As much as he was terrified of Bolton, the thought of the man having the guts to do anything to someone like Evelia was appalling. Evelia bit her lip and furrowed her brow, sitting next to him.

"Hey, hey. I can take care of myself, can't I? I mean, I do work at Arkham Asylum. I talk to the most dangerous criminals of Gotham." She smirked a bit, and in turn gained a smile from Jonathan.

"I suppose you're right, Evie. Well. You better get going." He nodded to the clock on the hall wall, and Evelia almost shrieked.

"Oh god! I do have to go! You two be like you were last night today, okay? Or, just don't talk, 'cause that works too!" She paused for a moment, and then gave Jonathan a small hug. He didn't return it, he was too shocked to receive it.

"Thanks for waking me up, and believe me, I'll be okay." With that, Evelia rushed out.

Jonathan was left sitting on her bed and staring after her. What was that? Was that a hug? Yeah, that was a hug.

"…eh."

* * *

As Evelia made her way to the Asylum, she slowed her pace. Right now, she didn't care if she was late, she didn't care really if she made it there at all. The closer she got, the more fear she felt. She didn't want to be anywhere near that madman, Bolton. She feared what he would do to her that day. As the Asylum came into view, Evelia felt weak, jittery, and almost ill. She wanted to call in sick and turn tail and run back to her apartment, but she very well couldn't do that. She needed to go in.

She made her way up to the doors, and made it inside without seeing or hearing Bolton, so far so good, but another doctor caught up to her.

"Dr. Kavanagh! Some of the other criminals were brought back in today. A few were your patients." They said. Evelia slowed her pace to listen to the other doctor.

"Mhm? Which ones?" She asked, trying to disguise the fact she didn't want to be there at all.

"Hm. Mad Hatter, and Harley Quinn. The others were lesser criminals and not your patients." They said, handing her Mad Hatter and Harley Quinn's flies. She took them from the other doctor, and smiled softly.

"Thank you; I'll resume my sessions with them later today." She said. The other doctor nodded and walked off just as she made it to her office. She walked in, and turned to shut her door before turning the lights on.

Once she turned the lights on and turned around, she gasped, seeing Bolton sitting in her desk chair. She dropped the files, and didn't even bother to pick them up. She leaned against the door, and stared at him in fear, the fear she was unable to hide around him. Bolton merely grinned, starting to stand from the desk. Once he was on his feet, he approached her and picked up her files, then reached behind her and locked the door.

"Dr. Kavanagh. I wasn't expecting you to come into work today." He mused, still rather close to her, his hand still on the lock. She stared up at him in terror, and couldn't manage to get out any words. "I see that bruise turned out kinda nasty. Real sorry about that, doc."

Evelia trembled, basically pressing herself as hard against the door as she could.

"Aw, c'mon doc. Fear doesn't quite suit you. Can I get a smile like you give your patients?" He asked, leaning closer to her face. Once he did that, she ducked and moved away from him, snatching her files out of his hand and hurrying over to her desk.

"Yo…you are far out of line, Mr. Bolton!" She hissed, standing behind her desk, her eyes fixed on him. "I don't know why you think I know whe…where Sc…Scarecrow is, but I've no clue, and you need to get off my back about it."

That didn't please Bolton. He narrowed his eyes at her, but unlocked the door and stormed out, slamming it behind him. She paused, taking in the fact that he had actually left her office. She heaved a sigh of relief, and began her work.

* * *

The end of the day approached fast, but not without her having something new to worry about. During her session with Mad Hatter, he'd said something that froze her in her tracks. As she had turned to leave, he spoke up.

"_You know where Crane is, don't you? He aaaaaallways said that if he escaped, he'd come to you. Said he trusted you, for the most part."_

That was a shocker to her. Crane trusted her? Nonetheless, he told _others_ he trusted her? She frowned, putting the files of Harley Quinn and Mad Hatter in her filing cabinet, then locking it. It was time to head home for the night. She left her office, and then the Asylum, and began to long, lonely and dark trek back to her apartment.

As she got further away from the Asylum, she swore she heard someone behind her. She didn't want to lead anyone back to the apartment, not with who was there, so she began to take a different route, not going home yet, but toward the police station. Of course, that may not have been the best place to go when you were housing an escaped convict, but she wouldn't go in unless she found it completely necessary. Hopefully it would be enough to chase her stalker off.

But, before she made it to the street where the Police station was, she was grabbed from behind and slammed into an alleyway wall. She cried out as her back hit it roughly, and she felt blood start to trickle down her back. Was there something sharp on the wall that hit her? The most prominent thought she had in that instant was,

_Oh god, I'm going to die._

She didn't want to die! She had _way_ too much to live for. But she wasn't surprised when she looked up to her assailant, and saw Bolton.

She narrowed her eyes at him, which caused his grip to tighten on her arms. She hissed in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

"Where is he?!" Bolton demanded, slamming her back against the wall again. A sharp pain was present in the middle of her back, and it was almost enough to make her lose consciousness, but Evelia was strong, she wouldn't be taken down that easily.

"I don't know!!" She cried, looking up to him with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know, now leave me alone!"

That wasn't the answer he wanted, and he tossed her against a dumpster in the alley. He was so strong, she hit it so hard. She couldn't believe the head of security for an Asylum could be this…evil. But then she remembered what Jonathan had told her earlier.

"…_You should be careful today Evelia, he's capable of so much more than you know…c…call the apartment if something goes wrong and you can manage a call…"_

She had to try. While he was occupied making sure no one was around, she hit speed dial on her cell, and heard the ringing. Good. Now…

"What are you doing?!"

* * *

When the phone rang around 10pm, Jonathan looked up rather quickly. He was left alone, as Jake left the apartment to go on home that night. That was fine and dandy, but Jake said he'd be back every morning like usual. Jonathan would get him later, but this phone ringing unsettled him.

He checked the caller ID cautiously, noting that it was in fact Evelia's cell phone, and he answered it.

"Evelia?"

"Let_ go of me!_" The phone dropped, Bolton's voice was heard next.

"Who are you calling, Doc? Huh? Your Scarecrow? Like he'd come to your rescue, some kind of knight in shining armor, that skinny little creep!" The phonecall was cut short by Bolton's foot connecting with the phone.

"…" Jonathan stared at the phone for a moment, before scrambling up and hurrying into Evelia's room. He had stashed his Scarecrow costume under the floorboard as well, and he threw it on, grabbing a couple of the spray cans of the toxin while he was at it.

"Bolton. This is the last time."

* * *

Evelia halfway didn't expect Jonathan to come, but if he did, she hoped it would be soon. Her vision was beginning to get blurry, and she had no idea how bad the wound on her back was. There had been a small metal bar protruding from the wall where he'd slammed her into it, and she was almost certain that the back of her shirt was soaked in the dark red substance of blood.

Bolton lifted her by her hair, causing her to stand and lean against the wall, whimpering in pain and fear.

"I'll ask you one more time, _Evie_. Where. Is. He?!" He hissed in her face.

"I do..I don—"

"I think I do." The voice was unmistakable, and Evelia had never been happier to hear it. Bolton dropped her, turning to the entrance of the alleyway to see none other than the Scarecrow standing there, arms crossed, looking rather angry.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to leave the woman out of this, isn't this between you and I? I mean, you have this grudge against me, don't you? Sure seems like it every time I come back to Arkham. Let's settle our differences, Lyle."

"Sounds good to me, Professor." He hissed, coming at him rather quickly. Scarecrow pulled out one of his fear toxins, and relentlessly sprayed Bolton in the face with it. For a moment, he kept coming, and Scarecrow began to panic, before Bolton stopped and faltered, covering his face with his hands, screaming. Scarecrow looked up and around, halfway expecting Batman to come out of nowhere, and that's when he heard it. The sound of wind in a cape. He had to get Evelia and get out of there.

"Oh, hell." He rushed over to Evelia, staring at her for a moment, examining her wounds. She was out cold, and that was apparent. As much strength as it took him to, he managed to hoist her over his shoulder and find a back way out of the alleyway, leaving Batman to only see Bolton standing there screaming, and clawing at his face.

That would be a funny one for the morning papers.

* * *

Evelia had woken up, feeling horrible, and noting a sharp pain in her back, but she also noticed she was in her room, in her bed. She hissed in pain, trying to sit up, and that's when she felt a hand pushing her back down gently.

"No no. You've got to stay lying down, Evelia. Bolton did a number on you." Came the calm voice of none other than the Scarecrow himself, Dr. Jonathan Crane. Evelia glanced over to him, sighing heavily.

"You saved me, didn't you?" She asked quietly. He gave a small smile, shrugging.

"If that's what you call it, then yes, perhaps I did. I wouldn't have a place to stay if I didn't." He added in for joking measure. She laughed quietly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, from what I saw and fixed up, he slammed you into a wall with a small metal bar—the bar pierced your back slightly, but not enough to cause any lasting damage. I bandaged you up and laid you down, and here you still lay, my dear." He said quietly. "And you need to rest. Don't worry, everything will be okay while you sleep, I promise."

That was actually comforting to her, and she smiled to him. She had never been more grateful for someone in her life…and not to mention it was this man in particular, Scarecrow, Dr. Jonathan Crane…

"Rest, Evelia."

"…alright." She sighed quietly, and moved to where she could be comfortable without hurting her back, and began to dose.

Jonathan was left to sit there and watch her, and for a moment, he felt peaceful. He'd never felt that before in his life. Not with his Granny, the woman who tortured him because of who his mother was, his background. The woman who tried to let crows pick him apart…he never felt peace at school, not with Bo Griggs and Sherry Squires, and all the people who picked on him, tore up his books, hurt him…

But with Evelia…it was so different.

_What are you doing to me…Evie…?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it can still go either way. Read my last chapter, the THANK YOU READERS one, and tell me which way you think it should go. This chapter was kind of to show you guys that it could go either way and hopefully still be a nice story.

BUT. It is completely up to you whether they end up together or not. So start letting me know!

-Katie

* * *


	8. The Runaway

**The Runaway**

* * *

Again, don't own anything but Evelia and Jake.

* * *

_If you ran to the end of the Earth_

_I would catch you, and you would be safe_

_If you fell down a well_

_I would bring you a rope and take all of your pain_

_All the pain_

_All the pain_

_That you hide from me everyday…_

* * *

Jonathan made sure that Evelia stayed resting, and opted to bring her anything she wanted or needed at all, but she barely asked for anything but his company. He always obliged her, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of her room, his weary eyes never leaving the resting form of Dr. Kavanagh, as if he were afraid that if he strayed his gaze something horrid would happen. He only dosed off every once in a while in the room with her, and it had now been two days since the incident. He was exhausted, but felt it was his duty to take care of her, after all, she'd provided him a place to stay, shelter, and didn't turn him in.

Jake came in every morning to make sure she was okay, and the only words ever exchanged between he and Jonathan had to do with Evelia's health. Jake would go to the store, bring things back that they needed, and then usually leave after speaking with Evelia for a while. It was beginning to get mundane, and Jonathan was beginning to worry about other things now, as he could see Evelia was healing well.

There had been blood on the wall and ground that was Evelia's, and once back at her apartment that night, he'd noticed he dropped one of his fear toxin sprays. He cursed himself for doing such a thing, but it was just now sinking in that this could lead Batman to Evelia and him. He stared down at the floor while Evelia was standing in the bathroom, examining the wound on her back with the door cracked. He wouldn't overstep his boundaries and be the pervert that Jake proved to be, he merely sat there and thought on his situation. He didn't want Evelia to get in trouble on his account...maybe it was time for him to leave her. He had no idea where he would go or what he would do, but he just knew he didn't want Batman to put two and two together and catch Evelia housing him. He glanced to the door for a moment, then looked back down when he realized that Evelia's bare stomach was in his sight. He was polite, he wouldn't look.

But…he didn't want to leave her.

"Do you think they arrested him?" She asked from the bathroom. Unfortunately, Jonathan didn't think that they arrested him at all, no. He figured Batman thought it was a spat between Bolton and the Scarecrow, and Bolton had run free. But then the blood, if he actually took the time to get it examined and pin a suspect to it…maybe…

"No, Evelia. I am almost certain he's still at the Asylum." He murmured, his voice sounding bored, unemotional. His voice told Evelia immediately that something wasn't right. She pulled her tank top down, and cut the light off in the bathroom, heading back into her bedroom. She sat on her bed directly across from Jonathan and tried to catch his gaze, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, as if she was scared of the answer. Jonathan didn't say anything for the longest time, just stared at the floor, and when he finally raised his eyes to her's, he couldn't hold her gaze for anything. The girl was pure, good, and he was…insane, tainted, damned, whatever you wanted to call him. He knew then he did have to leave…he couldn't plague her with his problems anymore. Of all the people in the world, Evelia didn't deserve that. He'd seek out the clown or something for a place to hide, as much as he didn't want to.

A small smile crossed his features.

"Nothing, Evelia. I'm fine, and very glad you're feeling better." He noted, trying not to let his voice falter and let on what he was planning to do that night. Evelia didn't quite believe him, but she also couldn't force him to tell her something he didn't want to.

* * *

_If you're missing, I will runaway_

_I will build a path to you…_

* * *

The day proved to have very little words exchanged between Evelia and Jonathan, and Evelia didn't like this. He was distant, and he'd never been this distant while he was there with her, not even the first night. It was an odd distance, one that made her think he was lost in the deepest corridors of his mind, something was troubling him, and she didn't know what. That hurt her, to not know what was wrong, and not be able to get him to outright tell her. She made dinner that night, the only meal she could make without messing it up, Alfredo, and placed it on the table, looking over to him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked timidly. Her voice seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he looked up to her, the plates, then back to her.

"Yes, very." He hadn't eaten all day, and not much in the past few days since Evelia had been injured. He joined her at the table, and they began dinner in silence.

She couldn't take this, she needed him to talk to her, crack a smile at her, something like he'd been doing the past few days.

"Jonathan...I…" She paused, trying to find the right words to say. Jonathan looked up from his plate, curious as to what she was going to say to him.

"Yes, Evie?" He used her nickname, which was a good sign. Maybe he was coming out of his little trance. He stared at her, made it a point to lock gazes with her bright green hues, and left his gaze there.

"…I am really grateful for this time we've spent together. I mean…it's almost like we were always friends, never enemies. I like it. And…as long as you don't get caught, you're welcome to stay here." She said, the corners of her mouth turning upward into a small smile. Jonathan could have passed out in that instant, unsure of how to answer her. He was planning on leaving in the dead of the night that day, while she was asleep, so he wouldn't have to deal with the goodbyes and the begging for him to not leave. He knew she would worry about him, that was Evelia's nature. A caring and loving nature…and he really, truly did like that about her. She was so different from anyone he'd ever known in his life, and he didn't want to lose something that made him feel so…at ease.

"T…thank you, Evelia, that is ver…very kind of you. I'm glad you've enjoyed me being here…I've enjoyed it as w...well. A nice step away from the ordinary for me." He chuckled quietly, looking back down to his plate. Evelia however, wasn't done speaking.

"And you know I could call you my knight in shining armor now." She teased, looking at him. Jonathan's eyes shot up from the plate to meet hers, and he blushed a bit. Knight in Shining Armor, pfft. He was no such thing. There was so much Evelia didn't know…so much he didn't want her to know, and remembering that only fueled his thoughts of needing to leave.

"Nonsense, I'm nothing of the sort." He scoffed, beginning to eat again. Evelia laughed a bit, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Whatever."

* * *

_If you're missing I will runaway_

'_Cause I find myself in you._

* * *

It was 1:30am, and Evelia was finally asleep. He had dragged the air mattress back into her room, and sat on it, making sure she fell asleep alright. Once she was asleep, he moved the floorboard under the bed to gather his costume and supplies, and placed them back in the small bag he'd brought with them. Once packed and ready to leave, he turned to look at her, and his face fell.

The desire to stay with her was greater than his need to leave, but…he cared enough about her to leave her and let her be safe and free of the blame. He sighed heavily, setting his bag down and sitting by the edge of her bed. He watched her sleep for what seemed like forever, and once the clock struck 2:30am, he knew he had to leave then. Now or never. Biting his lower lip, he lowered his gaze from the woman asleep in the bed to the floor, and his jittery hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Evelia." He whispered, looking back up at her. He couldn't leave a note, nothing that would link her back to him; all he could do was slip away without a trace, and more than likely never see her again. The thought killed him, and he found it hard to stand on his own two feet. Knowing he had to leave made him though. As he reached the door, he turned around one last time and looked at her. He walked back into the room once more, and hoping he didn't wake her, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. With that, he turned and left, slipping out of her apartment without a sound.

Once out on the streets, he really began feeling bad. He wondered what Evelia would do when she woke and saw he wasn't there. It couldn't be good, she'd be so upset…he tried his best not to think about it as he continued walking, wondering where in Gotham City he would go. Sighing heavily, he took a turn down an alleyway, and was then kicked to the ground from something flying from the air.

"Batman!" He gasped, hitting the ground and looking up. This was not good, it meant he'd put two and two together.

"Professor Crane, I have a few questions for you." He said in his deep, raspy voice. Crane looked up to him, but instead of fighting, obliged him.

"W…what kin…kind of questions?" He stammered, leaning against the wall and managing to get to his feet.

"The kind of questions like, why do you have anything to do with Dr. Kavanagh? I know you knew her back in school, you two grew up together, but I have reason to believe she is housing you." He said, grabbing Crane's collar and lifting him off the ground. Crane placed his hands around Batman's, trying to get him to let go of him.

"I…I wasn't there, I had nothing to do with her, I have…I haven't seen her since I was in Arkham!" He said, trying to cover for her. He knew something like this would happen, that was why he left.

"I don't believe you, Scarecrow." Batman dropped him and crossed his arms. "I found Dr. Kavanagh's blood on the wall, and dripping all the way back down the alleyway. I found your Fear Toxin there as well. Either you killed her, or you saved her. Now, you tell me which one, and your sentence may be lighter." He demanded, glaring down at Jonathan.

Now Jonathan was left at a crossroads. He couldn't tell Batman he killed her, he'd never say he did that, but he didn't want to tell him he saved her either. For a moment, he wondered if the sentence would be much different. He'd end up back in Arkham, where no doubt, Lyle Bolton was. He'd get the worst of the punishments because Lyle _knew_ he had been staying with Evelia. He didn't doubt that the Mad Hatter knew either. Sighing, he looked down.

"Fine. Take me back to Arkham!" He cried, looking up at Batman with anger and a hint of fear in his eyes. "Make me face Bolton, the man who hurt Dr. Kavanagh! I hope my Fear Toxin destroyed his mind!"

Batman froze. What was he talking about? Bolton did that? He furrowed his brow and took a step closer to Scarecrow.

"Bolton did that?" He asked, waiting on an answer. Scarecrow lowered his gaze, then looked back up. He had to tell Batman, it seemed he was going to believe him.

"Bolton was the one who caused Evelia's blood to be everywhere." He stated, looking up at Batman. "He cornered her and tried to say she knew where I was, that she had a week to bring me in before he brought both of us in." Jonathan didn't realize he'd used Evelia's first name, nor the information that he shouldn't have known in the first place, that would prove to Batman that he was more acquainted with her than just doctor and patient. "He cornered her a few nights ago in the alleyway, slammed her against the metal bar that no doubt you saw. I was passing, and I noticed Bolton threatening her, about to do some serious damage, I intervened because I don't like Bolton." He muttered, looking down. He had to lie. He had to.

Batman stared at him, and then stood. He decided he may have needed his help to catch Bolton in the act of doing something illegal, and it could very well be done by getting Scarecrow to admit he was close with Dr. Kavanagh, and perhaps striking a deal with him. Even if this was a deal Batman didn't see morally correct, it appeared to him that Bolton was more dangerous than Scarecrow.

"I'm going to need your help, and by helping me, I'll give you something you want."

"Something I want?" Scarecrow asked, quirking a brow.

"Your freedom."

* * *

_If I woke up alone _

_I won't stop 'til I find you_

_And you are with me_

'_Cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself_

_And I know what you really need_

_What you need_

_Or I need_

_But either way this is where you should be_

_Here with me_

_Or I'll bleed_

_So much that you won't believe…_

* * *

That morning Evelia woke to notice that Jonathan wasn't on the mattress, nor was his bag in her room. Her eyes widened, and she threw the blankets off her, rushing to look around the apartment.

"Jonathan? Jonathan!" She called out, looking around. There was no way, why would he…how could he…? "Oh god, please don't be gone…" She murmured, walking around frantically, searching all around for him. But, alas, he was no where to be found.

She couldn't believe he would just up and leave, she didn't understand why he would. She sat on the couch, still adorned in her pajamas, hair a mess, and placed her face in her hands. She didn't want him to leave, that was the last thing she had wanted. She enjoyed his company even more than Jake's, and it didn't quite make sense. She bit her lip, fighting back the urge to cry. She wanted to desperately, to break down into tears…a condescending voice in the back of her mind told her to forget about the insane idiot that she called a friend, but her heart told her otherwise. She cared deeply for Jonathan Crane, and she knew it.

* * *

_You better not_

_You better not run_

_You better not_

_You better not run_

_If you're missing, I will runaway_

_I will build a path to you_

_If you're missing, I will runaway_

_I will find you_

_I will find you_

_I will find you…_

* * *

Evelia couldn't comprehend the situation. She sat on her couch, her legs drawn up in front of her slightly, and her face towards the door. She had hoped all day that he would come back, but she also knew that once he made his mind up about something, he was hard pressed to change it. It was nearing 4pm now, and she was beginning to give up hope. He wouldn't be back, it didn't matter anymore. She looked down, and just as she did, she heard a small knock on her door.

Jake had a key, and he was the only person she would expect to come to her at that time. She didn't stand, didn't make a move to make any noise whatsoever. She sighed quietly though, starting to sink back down into the couch.

"Evelia?"

That voice. She jumped up, scrambled over to the door, and opened it, seeing Jonathan standing there.

She moved so he could come in, then shut the door and locked it. He turned to face her.

"Evie, I'm so—"

He was cut off by Evelia throwing her arms around his neck, and hugging him. Jonathan's eyes widened, staring down at the woman with her arms around him. Did he upset her that much? Now he really felt bad. He hugged her as well, again, feeling the peaceful feeling while in her embrace. She pulled back to look him in the eyes as she frantically spoke.

"You scared me! Why would you leave, I don't understand! I thought you were enjoying spending time here, I—"Evelia's words were cut short by something completely unexpected. Jonathan had leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled back with a small grin, and Evelia had quite the surprised look on her face.

"You ramble horribly sometimes, Evelia. I'm here now, and I'll explain why I did what I did soon, but for now, can you calm down, my dear?" He asked, staring down at her sympathetically. This woman had indeed done so much for him, and he swore he'd never felt this way around anyone in his life before. When around her, he felt peaceful, and at ease, like nothing in the world was wrong, like his past didn't matter anymore. Like the only things that mattered were the present and that moment.

Evelia laughed quietly, looking down somewhat.

"Alright, okay. I'll calm down." She said softly. Jonathan smiled, placing his index finger under her chin, lifting her head so she could look at him.

"Thank you."

_She's got to be a witch; I still can't comprehend these feelings…_

* * *

_If you're missing, I will runaway_

'_Cause I find myself in you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I realize this chapter was a bit sappier than the others, but you guys said it yourselves, romance between them would be nice. It'll get back into the drama in the next chapter. Don't you all want to know what Batman proposed to Scarecrow? :D

Keep checking back!

Katie


	9. Fall For You

**Fall For You**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

UH OH KIDDIES. THE RATING WENT UP FROM T TO M. HAHAH.

:D

It may not show in this chapter, but if I have my way, it will by the last one. -brick'd-

* * *

Once Jonathan was finished telling her what Batman had proposed, and how he proposed they do it, Evelia's eyes were cast to the floor. It was slightly dangerous, and she didn't want to risk sending Jonathan back to Arkham, really risk losing him again. She began to shake her head, and Jonathan spoke up again.

"I am not planning on allowing you any say in this, Evelia." He said sternly, causing Evelia to immediately look up to him. He wasn't letting her have any say? This would lead into an argument. He was stubborn, she was stubborn, and they would butt heads every now and then. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and Jonathan narrowed his back at her. He wouldn't accept her telling him he couldn't do this, it was really in both their best interests.

"Do you not see how risky this is?"

"Excuse _me_, madam; do _you_ not see how helpful this could be? I haven't even told you what he offered me yet, hmf." He scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. Evelia stared at him for a moment, before grinning slightly. Jonathan looked up and noted the devious grin on her face, and put on a confused look. He was completely lost.

"What is that look for? What are you planning, woman?" He snapped. "I don't like that look!"

"Oh hush up." Evelia leaned over and kissed him gently, which caused his eyes to open wide for a moment or two. This was nice, having someone to do this with; it was also a little different for him. He'd never even really…

_I suppose it __**is**__ a little ridiculous that when I kissed her, that was my __**first**__ kiss._

He pondered, but pulled himself out of his daze to enjoy the kiss moreso than he was. For a moment, he even forgot his train of thought, and when that happened, when his judgment got clouded, he pulled away from her.

"What?"

"I…er…I was trying to speak, you know." He murmured, as if he didn't really mean what he was saying. Evelia paused, what was going through his head? She furrowed her brow and watched him carefully, the way the red in his cheeks rose an the way his eyes averted away from her's, almost like he was lying to her.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Now, listen, he promised me my freedom."

Evelia was about to say something, but she paused the minute he said that. She stared at him, bewildered, and then a smile crept onto her face.

"Are you serious? Your _freedom_? That's wonderful!" She cried, smiling widely over to him. He wished he could smile that widely in that moment, sure, his freedom was a wonderful thing, but he wasn't sure he liked the feeling of his mind being clouded by someone who meant…well…meant _too_ much to him. He had to sort out his thoughts of Evelia, what to do with the situation. Sure, he felt things that were wonderful around her. The feeling of peace, like nothing in his life had ever gone wrong, but if there was one thing Jonathan Crane didn't like about this whole lovey-dovey mess, it was not being able to think clearly in moments like what had just occurred. His wit was something he liked to keep about him at all times.

* * *

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we had been this way before?_

* * *

The next couple of days were awkward between the two, and the more Jonathan pulled away, the more Evelia quit trying. She didn't understand how he could show back up that night, and kiss her like he did, and then start to pull back, as if he regretted it as the days passed. She wasn't him, so of course she didn't know what was going on in his head.

However, Jonathan knew full well the inner turmoil he was feeling. He knew he cared about Evelia, knew he felt something other than a friendly bond, but some part of him didn't want to let him accept that he was capable of feeling that. Most of the time, he stayed immersed in his books in her armchair, trying his best to not say anything to her, nor look at the beautiful woman he knew to be Evelia. Looking at her hurt, he knew he was upsetting her by what he was doing, but how could he come out and say, 'oh, I just don't know anymore'? That wouldn't be right of him, he knew that. It had been two days, and they were now on the second night. Could he keep this charade up?

* * *

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But, hold your breath…_

* * *

They had been silent for the longest time. While Evelia was working on her laptop at the kitchen table, Jonathan kept sneaking glances up at her from his book. Whatever part of him was pushing him away from her needed to be subdued, but how? He didn't even know _what_ in him was making him do this. He sighed quietly, looking back down to his book and pretending to read. He found it extremely hard to focus on the book, so closing his eyes and heaving another sigh, he slammed it shut and stood.

When he slammed the book shut, Evelia jumped slightly, and looked up to him. She was curious as to what he was doing, so she continued to stare up at him, but when he began to walk toward her, she looked back down to her laptop. Jonathan was convinced he was going to shut up the voice in the back of his mind, saying that Evelia was nothing other than a distraction, and was an unnecessary amenity. He stopped beside her chair, and cleared his throat. Evelia lifted her gaze to him.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, staring up at him. Jonathan stared down at her, a small blush lighting up in his cheeks. How would he fix this, word what he wanted? He stared at her for a few moments longer, lost in his tormented thoughts, before finally speaking.

"Would you like to dance?"

_Dance?__** Dance?**__ What the hell, Jonathan?_

Evelia quirked a brow, staring up at him for a moment, before laughing quietly.

"There's no music, though." She said, her voice light and airy, as if she was just teasing him with what she was saying. Jonathan blushed a bit more, and shrugged slightly.

"Does it really matter? Imagine the music, my dear." He smiled and held out his hand to her, and Evelia took it.

"Alright, then."

* * *

'_Cause tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

* * *

It was proved that Jonathan was a wonderful dancer, and Evelia was slightly embarrassed to have stumbled a bit in their mock-waltz around the living room. This was sweet, something different for her, but she was enjoying it. She smiled, leaning her cheek against his. She felt calm; maybe he was coming around now.

Jonathan was lost in his thoughts again, though. But, they weren't bad thoughts. He thought back to the week before Senior Prom. He had all intentions of asking Evelia to attend with him, but he noticed Jake get to her first. Back then, he didn't know that they were just friends, so naturally his spirit was crushed when he saw Jake by her locker that morning, asking her to go with him. And then a few days after that, the incident with Bo, Sherry, Evelia and him. He let out a quiet sigh. Funny how the most innocent of thoughts for him could turn to the most dreadful.

"You know, I wanted to dance at prom with you like this." He laughed bitterly. "Of course, that was my intention before Bo and Sherry had their little bout with me, haha." He found what he did to them to be funny, while Evelia didn't in the slightest; however, she kept that to herself, so as to not ruin the moment. Evelia smiled a bit.

"Really? I wish you would have gotten to me before Jake. He didn't even want to dance." She complained, rolling her eyes slightly, resting her cheek against his still.

"What a pity. You're a lovely dancer." Jonathan noted, kissing her cheek. Evelia smiled, this was truly a wonderful night, wasn't it? What more could she ask for? And now if Jonathan gained his freedom by helping Batman…maybe they could have more like this.

* * *

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath…_

* * *

They danced for what seemed like the longest time, though neither of them minded. Evelia discovered she didn't have two left feet, like she thought she did, and Jonathan discovered that the peace he felt with Evelia wasn't something he wanted to part with so easily. They spent dinner talking about occurrences in High School that both of them remembered, like embarrassing little things that made them laugh looking back on it. There was a lot of past between them, and it was just now that they were taking the time to notice it.

Evelia paused for a moment, after changing into her pajamas, and headed back into the living room where Jonathan was.

"Hey, c'mere." She said, waving him over. He glanced down to his bed, then back up to her. Curiously, he quirked an eyebrow and followed her back to her bedroom, where she had pictures scattered out on her bed and two yearbooks. He smiled a bit. He didn't really want to remember too much of his High School career, but at least he could look back on the highlights.

Evelia grinned, sitting cross-legged at the foot of her bed, patting the spot beside her for Jonathan to join her. He obliged her, and began to lift up the Junior Yearbook.

"Do you remember that picture we took together?" Evelia asked, leaning over him and flipping to a certain page. She stopped on the desired page, and both of them smiled at the memory that the picture brought back.

--

"_Okay class! Everyone is finished. You all may talk quietly amongst yourselves. I've got some games in the back if you want to play them." Mrs. Rodriguez said as she collected all the exams off the student's desks. Evelia Kavanagh turned around in her seat to face Jonathan Crane, who's nose was stuck in a book of epic proportions. She grinned a bit, and when he looked up, he pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and smiled softly back at her._

"_Did you find the quiz as painstakingly easy as I did, Evelia?" He asked, his smile fading to a smirk. Evelia nodded, running her fingers through her ponytail, and laughing quietly._

"_I'm pretty sure I aced it this time." She replied, reaching over and going to look at the title of the book. Instinctively Jonathan pulled it back, afraid she would try to tear it up like the other bullies. _

"_Hey! I'm not gonna mess it up, I just wanna see what you're readin'." She said, and when he loosened his grip, she finally saw the title. __The Legend of Sleepy Hollow__. She grinned a bit. _

"_That's a good book, I read it for a ninth grade book report." She said, turning as she heard the door open, and some of the yearbook staff come in. She ignored them, and turned back to Jonathan._

"_Wanna play War? Or Go Fish? Mrs. Rodriguez has some cards at the back of the classroom by the couch." Evelia asked standing and motioning toward the couch. Jonathan looked a little surprised that someone would offer to play a game with him, but he nodded, shutting his book and carrying it with him to the couch, where they both sat._

_Evelia took out the cards, and they immersed themselves in a game of war._

_**10 Minutes Later**_

"_Aha! I revoke your right to own this card!" Jonathan called out, jokingly as he played War with Evelia. They had been getting quite into it, joking around and saying silly things, and both were laughing almost hysterically._

"_Ah, but now I pull a card with a larger number than yours! Surrender the goods, Jonny-boy!" Evelia said, giggling as she took his card._

_The yearbook staff snapped a picture, unbeknownst to the two playing cards._

--

"Yes, I remember quite well, actually. Didn't you end up throwing the cards at me, and we got into a mock card fight?" Jonathan asked, looking up to Evelia. Evelia nodded, smiling softly, and turning the pages in the yearbook.

"Yeah, Mrs. Rodriguez made us pick them all up too, and everyone else's mess. We were way too hyped up that day." Evelia paused on another page, a picture of her with her normal clique, Bo Griggs and Sherry Squires' group. She frowned, as did Jonathan. "…I just wish we could have spent more time together, you know?" She asked.

Jonathan stayed quiet for a long while, and then sighed. It was partially his fault they didn't always get along in High School. After she'd been around 'the group' for so long, he began to push her away.

"Yeah…was a shame." He said.

* * *

'_Cause tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

'_Cause a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible…_

* * *

They spent about an hour and a half looking at the pictures and reminiscing, and afterward, Jonathan helped Evelia gather them all up to put them back in the top of her closet. Afterward, she turned down the sheets to her bed, and Jonathan began to head out of her room.

"Wait…" Evelia said slowly, sitting on her bed, but watching him carefully. He stopped walking, and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" He inquired. She stared at him, and then looked down.

"Maybe you could…you know…this is a big king size bed…I hate to make you sleep out there." She said quietly, kind of hoping he accepted her offer. Jonathan gave her a small smile, but shook his head no.

"I couldn't Evelia."

"Why not?"

It was a good question. Why couldn't he? Where was the harm in sleeping in the same bed, and probably being more comfortable than he was on the air mattress? He stared at her and the bed for a moment, before turning and pushing the door to with his foot, walking back to her bed.

"Alright, you win." He muttered, walking over to the opposite side of the bed and turning down the sheets, cautiously crawling into it. For a few moments, he just sat up, but Evelia didn't seem to be bothered by him, and she laid down. But, noting his nervousness, she glanced up to him.

"Are you okay? If you really don't want to sleep in here I won't make you." She said quietly, staring at him with concern in her green hues. He stared back down at her, and shook his head.

"No, this is quite nice of you, Evelia." He smiled softly, and laid down as well. Once both of them were comfortable, Evelia hit the small light switch she installed by her bed to cut out the lights.

"Goodnight, Jonathan." She said softly, turning over, her back to him. He paused in answering her, watching her lie there for a few moments. A small smile crossed his features, and he scooted a bit closer to her, gently putting an arm around her, protectively, if nothing else.

"Goodnight, Evie." He said softly, resting his head near her shoulder blade. He knew he should enjoy that night, because the next night would be the night that he and Batman's plan was put into action.

* * *

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're…asleep…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another slightly sappy chapter, I do apologize, but if you couldn't tell by the last sentence, the next chapter promises oodles of drama and fun!

:D

I really hope you guys are still enjoying this!


	10. The Master Of Fear's Fear

**Master of Fear's Fear**

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you all will notice, I stole a scene from the show. But, altered what happened afterward a bit. I dunno, it just fit. Don't kill me for using it.

Identity crisis! Noticed I've used Professor Crane, Dr. Crane, AND Scarecrow.

SHEESH! –laughs-

Don't own anything but Jake and Evelia.

* * *

"Don't take me back there, _please_!" Jonathan cried, trying to pull back and away from Batman and Robin. "Look at me, Batman, I'm shaking with fear! Me! The Scarecrow! I wasn't even going back to _crime_ this time; I just had to get away from…_him_!!" He whimpered in fear the moment he saw Lyle Bolton at the top of the stairway inside Arkham. Batman stopped walking and looked up to Lyle at the top of the stairs, and as he descended, Scarecrow's shaking got increasingly worse. He tried his best to pull back as much as he could, being completely terrified of this man in front of them.

"I'll take it from here Batman." The rather large man said, showing his badge. "Lyle Bolton, Chief of Security." He stated, cutting his mischievous gaze to Scarecrow, and Jonathan tried to pull back ever farther. "Congratulations, Professor Crane! You're the first inmate to escape Arkham under my charge." With that, he reached down and snatched Jonathan up off his feet by his collar, emitting a loud cry from Jonathan as he stared down at the other man in fear.

"You're also the last." Bolton hissed. "I won't let you and the city of Gotham down again, Batman." With that, he chuckled evilly and began to head back up the stairs, dragging Scarecrow with him.

* * *

Once back outside, Batman looked over to Robin and exchanged glances with him. Robin knew of the plan he'd cooked up with Scarecrow, and didn't quite agree with it, but he couldn't say anything when Batman thought he was doing something…partially okay.

"I'd say he's a possible suspect." Robin mused, leaning on the car. "He sure is creepy."

"Yes, very." Batman agreed, glancing back up. "That's why we'll catch him. I hope Professor Crane holds out alright."

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"No."

* * *

Jonathan decided quickly that this was the worst plan he'd ever helped plan. This was the last place he wanted to be, Arkham Asylum, and nonetheless here with Bolton, who had tightened those blasted chains that held him down to the bed in his cell just to be spiteful. He could feel his wrists bruising, and he mentally cursed himself for thinking this would work, however, the camera Batman and he had installed in his hat was positioned perfectly by his bed so it was capturing everything he was going through. Next step would be to miraculously escape again (he scoffed at the thought, it was going to be damn-near impossible) and give Bolton a reason to really want to harm him outside the Asylum walls--other than gassing him already a few nights ago.

Professor Crane began to wonder about Evelia. Stupidly, he'd pulled one of his famous 'sneak away before she wakes up' moves, and it had been even more complicated since they'd slept in the same bed that night. He had at least this time jotted down a small note, telling her to please not worry and to expect him back within the next couple of days, but that wasn't the complete truth. It probably was going to take him much longer to get out of here than he had originally planned. Sighing heavily, he attempted to get as comfortable as possible with his hands bound tightly in chains.

* * *

Evelia had crumpled up the note he left her and tossed it across the living room in anger. She was getting sick of him just leaving without telling her goodbye, no doubt when he was done with the plan she'd have a chance to talk to him about it…maybe before, considering she did have to work that morning. Wasn't the plan that he would end up back in Arkham for a while? That couldn't end well. She sighed, looking to the clock. She had an hour and a half before she needed to be at work, so it was about time she started getting ready. Kicking the note across the room farther, she turned to head down the hallway to her room.

It took her long enough to get ready, and to head out to the Asylum. She wondered what kind of state Jonathan was in, and if Bolton had gotten to him, she doubted it would be a good one. There was no way that Bolton had left him alone, after having such a sure feeling that she was housing him…and especially not after that night. She sighed heavily, walking into the Asylum and making a beeline for her office. She didn't want to go straight to Jonathan's cell, yet let the doctor who always told her…

"Dr. Kavanagh! Your best patient is back."

Right on cue.

"Oh really? And who is that?" She asked, stopping to look at the doctor. He hurried over to her and handed her Professor Crane's file, and she grinned, but the grin quickly faded as she heard unmistakable footsteps that belonged to Bolton.

"Ah, thank you. I'll resume my sessions with him today as well." She said, and the other doctor went about his business. Bolton cut through a couple of doctors talking about their patients to make his way to Evelia. Evelia tried to head into her office, but he only helped her, grabbing her arm harshly and leading her into her office with a fake smile plastered on his face so no one worried about them. He shut the door behind him, and tossed her into the room. Evelia stumbled, but caught herself, and stared up at him in fear.

"You really think I'm going to believe you now, doc, when you say he wasn't staying with you? You make a mysterious phone call and he just magically shows up and saves you?" Bolton hissed, narrowing his eyes at Evelia, who was now leaning against her desk, a little upset now. It was true, it was too obvious, but Bolton could prove nothing, or he would have tried to already. She narrowed her own green hues at him.

"You can't prove a thing, so I don't know why you're cornering me." She murmured.

"So you admit it!"

"No, I never said that. I said you can't _prove_ anything, Mr. Bolton." She challenged. Apparently, this was enough to piss him off, and he rushed out, mumbling something about a 'bitch doctor who didn't know anything'. Evelia grinned to herself. She'd give him time to calm down and find other things to do, and then she'd go see Jonathan.

Much to Evelia's dismay and surprise, about 8pm that night, another breakout occurred. It didn't take her three seconds to realize who had escaped, and quietly she chuckled to herself, but did the same thing she always did if that happened. She locked her door and stayed there for a while. This is where Jonathan's explanation of his plan ended, but she knew there was more to it than he had been letting on, but for the sake of the night, she let it be after that. She wondered what his next step was…and just how insane he really was to pull something like it off.

* * *

Scarecrow ran as fast as he could away from the Asylum, simply pleased that he could escape the same night he returned. Something, or if he knew better, some_one _had gotten under Bolton's skin enough to take his attention off of him for a while. Within that little while, he'd managed to get help from Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, and a nicely mind-controlled guard to get out of his cell. Of course, he didn't bother with Tetch afterward, just made his own escape. He had his own plans as of that moment. Once far enough away, he slowed his pace, waiting on Bolton to follow. Surely he would try to, the way he and Batman planned it was for him to follow, and he did. Soon enough, he heard footsteps, and he quickly ducked back into the shadows of a nearby alleyway to prepare for the attack…which could potentially be dangerous for him.

"Crane." Bolton was there, at the entrance to the alleyway, looking straight at Jonathan, who was standing in the shadows.

"Bolton." He murmured dangerously, although the instability in his voice was very apparent, very noticeable.

"You don't have any of your stupid fear toxins, _do_ you?" Bolton asked, but he knew that Crane didn't have any, and when that thought hit Jonathan, he paled beneath his mask.

"I…"

"You came unprepared." Bolton said, with a wicked grin on his face. He advanced on Crane, and Crane backed up, stumbling and stuttering like an idiot. He felt foolish, the Master of Fear, the Lord of Despair…terrified of a man like Bolton? But…it was impossible to not be afraid. He found himself backing up into a dumpster, and then just stood there, trembling as Bolton closed in on him.

"I'm sick of dealing with ya, Scarecrow." Bolton said, reaching in his pocket and pulling something oddly shaped out. When it came into the light, and Jonathan realized it was a gun, he cursed himself for placing himself in this situation. That was it. He was pretty much going to die because he decided to 'look up' a 'friend' from his past. In that moment, he hated the fact he wanted to find Evelia again, he hated the fact he'd been driven by revenge, then had fallen for the woman. Fell for her! He couldn't believe he let himself get in between this dumpster and Bolton with his gun, and he couldn't believe that he had just heard the click of Bolton cocking the gun.

He closed his eyes tightly, looking down…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh-Oh! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm really tired tonight and I can't figure out why. I'll be sure to make the next one extra long. ;)


	11. Thanatophobia

**Thanatophobia **

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please note that I changed something on the first chapter's information on the Crane I base this off of. I've finally decided to leave it at Batman: The Animated Series Crane. Yes. The dorky red-haired one. Shaddup and leave me alone!

(That was my favorite costume, too. The red shirt and brown pants, then awesome mask and killer wig? Sure beats the movie's burlap sack mask, ha! Although I've no complaints of Cillian Murphy…mm. Love me some Cillian!)

I base his past off of the comic, "Scarecrow: Year One".

Just tidbits I think you should know while reading this.

Thanatophobia means "Fear of Death or Dying".

* * *

It was a little bittersweet for Jonathan to think this was the complete end. There was so much he hadn't gotten to do yet…he hadn't gotten to immerse all of Gotham in his fear drugs yet…and that definitely wouldn't do. What was bad was that in that moment that was the only thing he was thinking about not being able to do…and then an unfamiliar fear sunk in. The fear of death. Of all things in his life, Jonathan Crane had never imagined he would fear death, but then again, he'd never imagined he'd be faced with it either. He was waiting for the loud bang that would undoubtedly be followed by his death, but it never came. He then heard a loud 'clang!' as the gun hit the ground, and Bolton did too.

He paused, and then opened his eyes, looking up to see none other than Batman and Robin. For a moment, he scoffed. He didn't like the fact he actually needed to be saved by them, but when Batman threw the can of Crane's Fear Toxin he picked up the other night at him, Jonathan's lips curved into a wide grin, and he let in on Bolton. The minute he was within striking distance, he pressed his finger down on the nozzle, and relentlessly, once again, sprayed the toxin into Bolton's face. Bolton coughed, and began to scream again, clawing at his face, drawing blood this time. It made Jonathan grin wickedly, staring down at him with a sickly look of triumph on his face. Scarecrow raised the can of toxin again, but Batman caught his arm and narrowed his eyes down at him.

"Give me the camera." He demanded, giving Crane a reason to put down the toxin. He did as he was told, though reluctantly, and placed the toxin in his pocket, then pulled his hat off his head. He reached inside and undid the camera they'd placed in it, and handed it to Batman, who nodded his thanks to him as he looked at it.

"I'll take Bolton in for this, show them the tape. He'll be charged with attempted murder, no doubt. Maybe put in Arkham after what you did to him…"Robin murmured, looking down at the screaming Bolton.

Scarecrow still had a look of triumph on his face, and he nodded, placing his hat back on his head and turning to start to head out of the alleyway.

"But you," Batman started. With those words, Scarecrow froze. He couldn't, no. He wouldn't. "Are going back to Arkham now."

Scarecrow turned and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Batman, and went to reach for his Fear Toxin. How could he do—wait, that was a dumb question. He knew how, easily, because no matter what Crane did, there would always be a reason in Batman's eyes for him to be locked away. This just fueled his hatred for him. Once his hand was on the toxin, Batman used one of his throwing stars shaped like bats to knock it out of his hand and onto the ground. Jonathan rubbed his hand where the star hit him, and began to speak.

"I should have known not to trust your word." He hissed.

Amazingly, during all of this, what Evelia may have thought about it never crossed his mind.

* * *

Evelia hadn't heard from him all night, even after she returned home from the Asylum, and now, the next day, walking to work was grueling. She was completely worried, lost in her thoughts about what could have happened and gone wrong…she had been against the idea in the first place, and this was why. Sighing heavily, she entered Arkham and the whispers immediately started. She furrowed her brows and looked around at everyone as they whispered, no doubt about her. But, what were they talking about? Surely someone would tell her…

"Dr. Kavanagh?" There was that loyal doctor who always came over to her again, what was his name? Oh yes, Dr. Thompson.

"Yes?" She asked, looking to him curiously.

"Scarecrow was brought in last night, and he hasn't stopped asking that we contact you since he got here. Batman dragged him in kicking and screaming about something being 'unfair' and 'unjust' and we had to sedate him just to get him to stop screaming vulgarities at him." Dr. Thompson noted, and Evelia's face fell a bit. He was back here, at Arkham? But Batman had promised him his freedom…

That _liar_.

"I'll take care of it, Dr. Thompson, thank you." She murmured, hurrying away. This only strengthened the whispers, and she assumed that she would be looking for a new job soon thanks to Jonathan.

She entered her office and tossed her things down behind her desk, grabbing Jonathan's file out of the cabinet in there, and then hurrying downstairs to where the inmates were kept. She found it ridiculous that even as she entered, the whispers didn't stop. The inmates were even talking. She quickened her pace until she made it to Jonathan's cell, and she shakily placed the key into it, walking inside and shutting the door where no one could hear her in her hushed whisper.

"What happened?" She demanded. Jonathan looked up from his position on the bed. He had been sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest, and he looked troubled. He had wanted to see Evelia about ten minutes after he'd arrived at the Asylum. He had such mixed emotions about the past few days; he couldn't understand this undying need to see her face.

"He lied to me, apparently, Evelia. Look at where I am." He murmured. They were quiet, making sure that their conversation reached no other ears but their own. He locked gazes with her, but this time Evelia was the one to break it. She heaved a sigh, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. She didn't know what to do about this situation; all she knew was that it wasn't good. He ended up back in Arkham, and this was not as they'd planned.

"Bolton held a gun to me, you know. That's how he was prosecuted. Attempted murder." Jonathan sounded pleased.

Evelia looked up to him in shock. Bolton had drawn a gun? She'd just missed all the excitement, hadn't she? She bit her lip and looked back down. Jonathan could tell she was hardly as pleased as him, that perhaps she didn't even care. She had other things on her mind. Other things like getting him back out for the life she had apparently already stared planning. This froze him in speaking again, and he shut his mouth as soon as he opened it. He was questioning his feelings for her…had he not decided to come back to see her, get….revenge, then he wouldn't have fallen for her charms, and he wouldn't be in this situation.

But another part of him, the still partially sane part, knew he cared about Evelia almost more than anything else, that he did want to be with her, but he would never openly admit it.

So, he told her to do the only thing he knew to tell her to do.

"Carry on as if nothing happened." He spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Pretend I never even showed up that night."

"How can I do that?" Evelia hissed, looking back up to him with a glare. She didn't know what he was talking about, was this his way of ending any spark there was between them?

"Easily." He answered again. His short and simple answers were angering her, and she couldn't stand there any longer. She opened his cell door and stormed out. The whispers increased in the cell area, and Harley Quinn tsked, rolling her eyes slightly and hanging upside down on her bed.

"There goes Jonny-Boy's last chance at getting laid!"

"SHUT UP, QUINN." Evelia snapped, glaring at Harley. Harley's eyes widened and she fell off the bed onto her head.

"Eek! Yes ma'am!"

* * *

It was all too apparent to the other doctors that something Crane said to Evelia had upset her. She stayed in her office most of the day, and she brooded on her situation. Was he confused? She needed to take her job as a psychiatrist seriously, and go back in there and pick him apart. She could get into his head if she tried…couldn't she? She wasn't quite sure, he sure was darn good at pushing her away in High School, was that what he was trying to do again? She still couldn't understand why, but something wasn't right. What had happened that would make him say that to her?

Evelia groaned, placing her face in her hands. She had gotten herself in way over her head, and that was all too obvious to her now. But, still. She couldn't leave the Asylum that night without trying to talk to him again. She would have given anything for Batman to have kept his word, but that was the past now, and she had to find a way to deal with this.

Just as she was standing to head back down to Professor Crane's cell, Dr. Thompson knocked on the door and entered.

"Dr. Kavanagh? Scarecrow's at it again. He refuses to speak to anyone but you, says he wants to see you now…why does he keep doing this?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Evelia quickened her pace out of the room, and answered as she was passing Dr. Thompson.

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"I think you do, you always start walking faster and you set your face in a certain way when someone speaks of him. Were you two friends in school?" He asked. Evelia paused.

"Somewhat. Yes." She hurried off before the other doctor could question her further.

When she made it down to the cells, Jonathan was belittling some other doctor, yelling about how he demanded to see Dr. Kavanagh and would settle for no others. Dr. Bartholomew was headed over to him with a syringe in his hand, but Evelia stepped up and stopped him.

"I'll take it from here, you all. No need to be alarmed." She said, asserting her dominance. The other doctors looked to her, all a bit puzzled that once she stepped into Scarecrow's view that he calmed down. But, they assumed she was just a good doctor, and by being his high school friend, he trusted her.

"Alright, Dr. Kavanagh. If you need anything, you know what to do." Dr. Bartholomew said, nodding for the other doctors to follow him. Once they were up the stairs and out of sight, Evelia unlocked Crane's cell and stepped in. Jonathan looked to her, a tad guilty about the words that had left his mouth earlier, and then sat back down on his bed.

"You seemed so sure of yourself that you didn't want me around earlier. Now you're yelling for me. What's going on, Jonathan? And don't lie to me, please." She begged, turning his rocking chair to face his bed and sitting in it.

For a moment, Jonathan just stared at her. He needed to tell her exactly what was on his mind, but would that hurt the woman? He frowned, looking down, trying to think up how to word what he knew he needed to say. It was almost impossible, he'd never had to word something kindly before, really. He never worried about what people thought he was saying to them. If they took offense then that's just what happened. But again, as most things were, it was different with Evelia.

Why was everything so different? His head was swimming with the many different thoughts racing through his mind. He felt his brain was on overdrive and if he didn't cut it off soon it would explode. If this was what…_love_…felt like, then he wanted no part of it! …Or did he?

"You…" He muttered. "You…I cannot think when you're around. I don't particularly care for the feeling of helplessness I get, yet I feel I would be…oh, how do I say this…rather…ahem…" He paused again, literally not able to find the word within his extensive vocabulary that would best describe his feelings around Evelia.

"Do you see, Evelia? I can't even place my _words_ when I'm around you. _Control_, my dear, is one of the things I quite favor in my life, and when I'm around you I seem to have nothing of the sort!" He almost yelled, but brought his tone down for the fear of anyone else hearing him. "I can't seem to decide if this is perhaps a good thing or a bad thing, and I find myself _arguing_ with myself when I'm alone about it! You make me _talk_ to myself, woman! More so than I normally do!"

Evelia wanted to smile, wanted to laugh a bit. But to Jonathan this was completely and utterly serious. He was beyond confused, and apparently it was really, really bothering him. She nodded slowly, as if to show she understood, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah ah ah! I am not even close to being finished. "He said, holding up a finger as if to silence her. "You…_yoooou_…" He bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes.

"I…what?" Evelia asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Jonathan caught the amusement quickly and his gaze became even more dangerous.

"You are..." He murmured, his eyes still narrowed. Evelia tore her gaze away for a moment to chuckle, and by the time she started to look back up; Jonathan was right in front of her. "A beautiful siren that somehow captured my heart." He whispered, very quietly, to where only Evelia could hear him. "Amidst everything you make me feel, and the frustration that builds up when I cannot control my actions…the confusion that clouds my mind, I find myself wanting to see you every day, and even if I'm an inmate here, at least I can see you everyday for sessions. I suppose that will have to suffice until I can break out again, mm?" He had a sly look on his face, and Evelia found herself blushing madly.

"My door is always unlocked for you." She whispered back, her green eyes holding a hint of mischief. If they were ever caught in this, they would both be in so much trouble.

"Mm, heh heh. Somehow I knew that, love. I believe I'm corrupting you…" There was that mischievous hint to his voice again. Evelia paused for a moment. Was he corrupting her? Good God, he was!

"…You're doing nothing of the sort!" She exclaimed, jumping up and almost dropping her clipboard.

The Scarecrow only laughed, leaning back on his bed and watching Dr. Kavanagh blush as red as a tomato with a smirk.

"Oh, but I believe I am…I really, truly, honestly think I am."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nice ending lines, huh? Leaves you to wonder a few things…;)


	12. Understanding

**Understanding**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I realize that I didn't name this chapter after the song I used.

It doesn't fit. /

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now…_

* * *

The other doctors were beginning to wonder why Dr. Kavanagh had begun volunteering for the late shifts as well as the afternoon ones. She seemed to want to stay at the Asylum when Crane was there, but before he had been readmitted, she didn't seem to want to be there at all. None of them questioned her on it; just let her do as she pleased. As long as she was doing a good job then they weren't concerned. This Saturday was nothing different than it had been since Scarecrow's arrival. She came in at about noon, and saw her other patients in the day, and then made her way to Scarecrow's cell when most of the other doctors had left.

Evelia slipped her key into the lock and heard the unmistakeable click of it unlocking, and she walked in, shutting the door behind her. Jonathan was reading a book, as usual, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, his red hair almost blocking his view from anything else in the room. He really seemed to be enjoying the book. Evelia cleared her throat quietly, and he held up a hand.

"Two pages to go. Silence, please."

Sometimes he did this, she found it entertaining. If he was really enjoying whatever he was doing, he'd make her wait. Whether it be reading a book, perfecting his costume, or perfecting a card house he was working on. He was dedicated to whatever he did. It took him about a minute a page, and he shut the book, standing and placing it back on the small bookshelf they provided him. It was full of an array of many books, he was a collector. He turned from placing the book on the shelf and smiled at Evelia.

"We have quite the routine going now, don't we?" He asked, sitting back down on his bed, as Evelia sat in his rocking chair.

"It would appear so." She answered with a small smile in return.

Their nights consisted of talking, laughing, reminiscing, and talking about each other's less than interesting days. She enjoyed their time together in Arkham, but did wish that he could be out again. But, of course, she couldn't break him out. That would be illegal, and horrible for her if she wanted to keep her job. Every night at about 3am, they said their goodbyes, and she went home, to think about their situation. All she knew was it wasn't good. She missed him, and she hated the feeling she had when she missed someone. That night was no different. She came home, sat on the couch, and just sat there, lost in thought.

Jonathan wasn't much different. Jervis Tetch had the cell next to him, and he could hear Jonathan get distinctly quiet every night after Evelia left. He had wanted to say something to him, but never gathered up the courage. He was almost sure Jonathan would snap at him to 'shut his insolent trap before he did it for him'. He had to figure a way out of the Asylum, and soon.

* * *

Evelia sighed, glancing over to her door when she heard a key in the lock. No doubt it was Jake. When he came in, she didn't look up, just stared at television that was on. Jake paused.

"Are you still upset?"

"I'm not happy." She said sarcastically. Jake sighed, walking over and sitting next to her on the couch. He had to tell her, maybe then she could get angry and get over it.

"Listen, there's—"

A knock on the door.

Evelia looked up. Who was knocking at 6am? She stood, and looked out the peephole, and then her face immediately brightened. She threw open the door and let Jonathan Crane back into her apartment. He was out of breath, as if he'd been running for a long time.

"I..." He took a breath."...don't know why I ran for so long…Bolton…not a problem anymore. Heh." He glanced up to her with a small, sheepish smile, and she hugged him. It was a warm, welcome hug on Jonathan's part. He'd wanted to hug her for a long time.

Jake was bitter about this reunion. His features grew annoyed, and he stood, walking over to them. He stood there for a few moments, but when Evelia pulled back from the hug and kissed Jonathan, Jake's anger flared.

"Do you even _know_ what he's done?!" Jake screeched, pointing accusingly at Jonathan. Jonathan paused, knowing what he was getting at, and giving him a wary gaze, as if warning him not to say it. Evelia paused, pulling back from Jonathan and looking to Jake seriously.

"Yes. He—"

"No! You don't! He killed his grandmother, you know." Jake said. "Yes, we met her, remember? The Jesus-Freak woman? Of course, yeah, she tortured him, but he murdered her."

Evelia paled, looking to Jonathan, who looked shocked that Jake would say that. He paled a bit, and then his cheeks got red in anger. He growled quietly.

"Jake…"

"No, I'm not done." Jake replied, glaring at Jonathan. "He also killed his professor from college, tried to kill his mother and her new baby as well, Evelia. How can you love a man who did something like that?"

Evelia stared at Jake dumbfounded for a few moments, before turning to Jonathan. She stared at him for the longest time, and when Jonathan turned his gaze back to her, his face fell, and he began to stammer.

"E…e..Evelia, I…"

"Is this true?" She asked seriously.

"You don't understand, I—"

"Tell me, Jonathan, damnit. Straight up, is this true?" She asked again, beginning to tremble a bit. He looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"Yes."

Evelia slapped his across his face, which made him stumble back. He placed his hand against the cheek she slapped, and stared at her in disbelief.

"How could you not tell me something like that when you knew we were falling for each other?" She accused her voice trembling, unsteady. "You _knew_, Jonathan, don't you think that's something important that I should know?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary information, Evelia. It was the past—maybe I am trying to get away from my past?" He offered, his eyes narrowing at the woman in front of him. Oh, when he had a moment, Jake was going to get it. That stupid bastard ruined everything he'd wanted and hoped for.

"Not telling someone you care about something as important as that isn't getting away from your past, now get out." Evelia hissed. Jonathan stared at her incredulously, she was kicking him out, and he'd just gotten there? He glared at Jake, and in a few moments time, lunged at him.

Evelia stepped back as Jonathan tackled Jake to the ground, and she actually wondered how he did that, being so small. She couldn't even take Jake down. But, she stood back, a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. What did she do?

Jonathan gave a straight punch to Jake's nose, causing it to bleed badly, and ten Jake landed a punch to the side of Jonathan's face, throwing Jonathan off him and against the not-too-far away couch. Jake walked over to him, and lifted his foot to kick him in the ribs, when Evelia stepped in between them.

"Stop it! Now!" She cried, glaring at Jake, then turning and giving a glare to Jonathan. "I can't believe you two. I actually can't believe this situation; I don't even know what to do!" She said, walking around to the front of the couch and sitting on it, placing her face in her hands.

"Jake, leave for a few minutes, go into the bathroom and clean up. I need to talk to Jonathan alone." She murmured. Jake glared at Jonathan, but did as he was told and walked down the dark hallway to Evelia's bathroom. Jonathan walked around to the front of the couch guiltily, like a child who had just gotten in trouble for doing something he wasn't supposed to. Evelia looked up at him, and he looked pitiful.

"I don't—"

"Evelia, please. Listen to me."

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

Evelia obliged Jonathan, listening to his story. He apologized for not telling her, explaining that he knew she would tell him to leave, and he didn't want that.

"You know I had to have done more than they told you…no one even really knows I did that, except you now." He said, sitting down in the armchair, rubbing his face where Jake punched him. It was bruising, Evelia noticed. She stood and walked into her kitchen, grabbing an icepack and handing it to him. He took it gratefully, and placed it against his cheek gently. Evelia sat back down on the couch, and stared at him.

"But what I don't understand is why you tried to kill your mother?" She asked, shakily. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know why, but she felt it was needed information. Jonathan sighed, looking down.

"…honestly…" He laughed. Evelia's gaze snapped up, this was no laughing matter. "…I don't know. I was so engulfed in the rage I felt for Granny, I thought I had to go after her as well. And in truth, I would do it again, if I ever felt like that again."

Well, he was being truthful…she was glad for that at least. She sighed, and looked down. She had no idea what they were going to do now, this really put a damper on things. Jonathan stood, and Evelia looked over to him. He set the icepack and, and started to the door.

"I'll go now, Evelia. I apologize for the burden I brought you. I was wrong in doing so." He said, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Jonathan, wait! No." Evelia stood, having déjà vu. She was reminded of their first night, when he stormed out angry at her for asking why he did something. She placed her hand on his on the doorknob, and looked into his eyes, moving her hand from his to run it through his red hair, and to put her arms loosely around his neck.

"We'll work things out, it'll all be okay…just don't leave…" She said quietly. Jonathan stared at her in silence for a while, before giving her a small smile and resting his forehead on hers, placing his arms around her waist.

"A…alright."

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

* * *

Jake wasn't too pleased with what he heard, but he supposed he would have to deal with it. Leaning against the wall in the bathroom, he stared at the door. What was he supposed to do? He surely wasn't going to apologize…but he couldn't understand for the life of him why Evie loved Jonathan so much. Something in her eyes when she spoke of him lit up, her voice was bright and happy, she'd never spoken about a man that way before, and Jake couldn't understand why it was Jonathan. The Scarecrow. Professor _Ichabod_ Crane. It was truly a weird turn of events…and maybe one day he'd ask her why. But, not now. He liked seeing his best friend happy, and she was truly happy when around Professor Crane. If that was the case, he would bite his tongue for her wellbeing and let them live their lives together.

But…Batman knew Scarecrow was connected to Dr. Kavanagh now…didn't he?

* * *

Jonathan laughed a bit after Evelia pulled back from the kiss she'd given him. This was nice; it was getting to be something he enjoyed.

_This cloudiness of my mind is becoming a wonderful numb feeling…_

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

* * *

**Author's Note: **There will probably be a few more installments after this. Perhaps two or three more. If you guys have any ideas or think anything particular should happen, e-mail me!

Tell me! I'd love to write more than I have planned.


	13. Stuttering

**Stuttering**

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Well, I'm closing in on finishing my first story. There will be two more installments after this, and then we're at the end, my friends.

I apologize in advance for their little 'bedroom' scene, but I won't take it far. I find that kind of tasteless in a fan fiction, at least when it's described. Romance novel, maybe, but not fan fiction.

* * *

It was very obvious to Evelia when Jake had left that night that he wasn't happy, and he was internally conflicted about what she was speaking to Jonathan about. But as she lay in bed that night unable to sleep, she found herself conflicted as well. She wanted to make her friend happy, so he wouldn't worry about her, but how could she do that when it would be at the expense of her own happiness? She couldn't, that was how. She answered herself quickly for that one, turning over slowly and watching Jonathan as he slept. He seemed to be getting the best sleep of his life, feeling apparently completely safe there with her, knowing, or thinking, nothing and no one could get to him.

She smiled softly, closing her eyes and willing herself to go to sleep. She needed it, after all.

"Meeerrrrroooow!"

…."wha….what…? Binky…"

The cat meowed again, before gently pawing the side of Evelia's face. Was he hungry? Whatever it was, she felt like she had just fallen asleep. She groaned, opening her eyes to reveal that it was indeed morning, as light was streaming through her bedroom window, and that Jonathan wasn't beside her anymore, not to mention her bedroom door was cracked. She assumed he was in the living room, but was too tired to make any other assumptions. Binky pawed the side of her face again, and she groaned a bit louder, turning over to where she wasn't facing the cat.

"God, Binky, go…go find something to tear up or something…"

"He already did." Came an annoyed voice from her bedroom door. "My book."

Evelia yawned, and sat up, glancing over to the door and at the undoubtedly annoyed Jonathan. He held his torn up book in one hand, and the other was on his hip. She cracked a smile, and he made a face at her.

"I don't see how this is a matter that you can smile about!" He cried, walking over and shoving his book at Evelia. "Look at what that demon animal did!"

"Demon animal?" Evelia asked sleepily, letting out a small laugh. Her cat was in no way a demon, but she did know that Binky liked to get his paws and claws on anything he possibly could—despite the repercussions. She smiled a bit, taking the book from Jonathan and looking over it.

"The ends are a little torn and frayed; it's not the end of the world. I can always go pick you up a new copy at the bookstore." She said, handing it back to him as he sat on the end of her bed with an exasperated sigh.

"I got up for two minutes to get some coffee, two minutes!" He complained. "I placed the book in the armchair, and two minutes later, it may not have even been _that_ long, I come back to find my book ruined!" He shot his gaze to Binky, who had settled himself on Jonathan's side of the bed. The cat must have gotten the hint, because he took off running out of Evelia's bedroom. Jonathan growled under his breath, and laid back across the foot of Evelia's bed, closing his eyes and groaning.

"I never did like animals." He murmured, still lying there. Evelia pouted, pushing her hair back behind her ears and leaning over him slightly. Jonathan sensed her there and opened his eyes. The fake pout plastered on Evelia's lips made him crack a small grin, no matter how much he didn't want to. She leaned down and kissed him again, and Jonathan—getting used to this more so than acting like a fool—placed one hand gently at the back of her neck. Evelia grinned a bit into their kiss, moving gently over him so that she was straddling him. Of course, that took Jonathan a bit by surprise, but no complaints were heard from him.

He really did quite enjoy being close to Evelia. In all truth, it brought on an emotion he'd never felt before. Feeling as if he was wanted, loved, _needed_, even, and that was something he'd wanted his whole life.

* * *

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been_

_Su-su-such a long time, long time, long time_

_Since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me_

_The way that you touch me_

_So if I stutter, stutter, stutter_

_And I feel so, so, so unsexy_

_So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut_

_At least until you kiss me…_

* * *

They stayed like that for sometime, just exchanging somewhat innocent kisses and glances, until the clock struck noon and Evelia knew she should have gotten up and at least made an appearance at work. She moved from off Jonathan, who protested with a small groan, and laid next to him for a few minutes, placing her head on his chest with a small smile.

"Why did you have to move? I…I was quite enjoying t…that you know." Jonathan stuttered. Evelia found it cute, and she laughed quietly, lifting her head and looking up into his eyes.

"You're stuttering, Jon."

"…I know." He blushed a deep shade of red and looked away from her, but placed an arm around her. Evelia snuggled up closer to him, and smiled softly, completely content in his embrace. As odd as it was, and she knew it, she was in love with a psychopathic murderer. That was what he was considered, wasn't it? Considering he did kill two people…that she knew of. No one else really knew about those incidents of his, so maybe he was just psychopathic. But, that was okay. No matter what he was, she knew she loved him.

It was then that it occurred to her, they'd never exchanged those three words. But, perhaps it was for the better. All the relationships she knew of where those three words were exchanged too soon crumbled, and she didn't want that to happen to them. She felt far too content when around him, far too happy to let that feeling go so easily, just because she wanted to hear something so trivial. She'd gone so long already without hearing it, as did he, so what was a few more years on their part?

Well, maybe months.

She sighed, knowing she needed to get up and go into work, lest they think that Jonathan had taken up residence with her. Evelia stood, and stretched, grinning down at Jonathan and then walking to her closet to take out her work clothes. Shortly after she stood, Jonathan sat up and watched her.

"What time do you have to be there everyday? It's well past noon, Evie…you are usually up in the mornings." He murmured, watching her throw some clothing articles over her left arm.

"I know, today was an exception. I'm working the afternoon and part of the night shift, so really I don't have to be there until 1:30pm, so I've got time." She said, turning to smile at him.

"Then why are you in such a rush to get ready?" A sly smirk replaced Jonathan's calm features. "I know you, dear; it only takes you 20 minutes at the most to prepare yourself to walk out the door. Now come back over here."

What could she say? She obliged, tossing the clothes onto the armchair in the corner of her room.

* * *

_So kiss me again_

'_Cause only you can stop this st-st-st-st-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering_

* * *

Before Evelia knew it, it was nearing 12:50pm, and she still wasn't dressed. She stood in the bathroom, in her camisole and work pants, trying to get her hair to do what she wanted it to, but now it wouldn't. She snuck a glance back at Jonathan, who was examining his book on her bed, wondering perhaps how he could deal without making her go buy a brand new copy. He seemed very into what he was doing, so she didn't bother him. Thanks to him her hair was quite the mess, and she couldn't get the kinks out of it now. She settled for pulling it into a tight bun with a rather large amount of gel and hairspray, and finally pulled on the jacket she wore over the camisole. She cut off the bathroom light and walked out, shooting a glare his way.

Jonathan looked up innocently at first, honestly having no idea why she was glaring at him. Once it sunk in, he snickered.

"Not my fault."

"So your fault." She muttered, walking out of her bedroom. Jonathan followed her, now taking up residence in his armchair, watching Evelia as she gathered everything she needed and headed to the door.

"Do tell me how your sessions go today." He chuckled quietly. "I know they'll be dreadfully boring without the Master of Fear there to entertain you."

Evelia grinned a bit, turning to face him and crossing her arms over her chest. He was being quite the narcissist now, wasn't he? She laughed quietly as well, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Careful there, Scarecrow. Don't get too conceited." She teased.

"Oh, nonsense! Go to work!" Jonathan said, waving her off. His eyes never left her until she was out the door, and then he smiled a bit. What was it about her that made him act the way he did. It was almost like he was a completely different person around Evelia, but as stated a million times before, everything had a way of being different around her. He didn't know how, or why, but he also didn't completely mind it. The only thing that had been plaguing his mind was the fact that they really did come from opposite ends of the spectrum.

Even as children, she was an upstanding member of society, or to put it in easier terms, she had more than he did with his Granny. Not only did she have the material items, but she had the love of a caring family, something Jonathan had never had as a child, but had craved so very badly. Logic would tell him he should have still been envious of her for that, but when he looked into her green eyes he completely forgot any envy he _may_ have felt in the first place. In fact, he forgot a lot of things when he stared at her directly in the eyes. It didn't change the fact however, that they should have hated each other, but it obviously wasn't the case.

--

"_No! Stop! Give me my book back, please!" A fifteen year old Jonathan cried, trying to grab his book from Bo Griggs, the school's main bully. Bo's girlfriend Sherry hung back and laughed in Jonathan's expense, as Bo held the book out of his reach._

"_Oh, are ya gonna cry, Ichabod? Want your book back? Get it!" He held it completely out of Jonathan's reach, but Jonathan tried desperately to get it. It was the only material item his granny allowed him, and reluctantly at that. If Bo destroyed it, he didn't get another one._

"_Give it here!!" He yelled angrily. Bo laughed a bit at Jonathan's anger and pushing him back harshly onto the ground._

_In the back of the popular crowd stood a young woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair and she didn't like what she was seeing. She bit her lip and watched as Bo tormented Jonathan Crane, feeling as if she needed to do something. She stepped up and snatched the book from Bo, glaring at him._

"_You need to quit picking on him, Bo! Seriously! This is getting to be ridiculous." She hissed, narrowing her green hues at the much taller male. Bo glared down at her in turn._

"_And you need'a remember who you keep company with, Evie." Bo waved all the other people to follow him and the crowd of popular teenagers around Jonathan dispersed._

_Evelia knelt down next to him._

"_Are you okay? Here's your book." She said quietly as the red-headed boy rubbed his shoulder where Bo had harshly pushed him. He took the book shakily from Evelia, and glanced up to her._

"_Wh…Why do you hang around them?" He asked, standing and brushing himself off, gathering the things that fell out of his book bag. Evelia stood as well, biting down on her lower lip again, and pondering his question. Why did she hang out with them? Because image was everything._

"…_I'm not sure, really…stupid answer, I know. Are you sure you're okay? I'm really, really sorry about all that." She muttered. Jonathan shrugged, placing the book in his book bag and looking at her plainly._

"_You can't apologize for the ineptitude of others, Evie. Thank you, though." He smiled softly before turning and heading to class._

--

Evelia had easily been the nicest person to him in high school. He really should have thanked her for that.

* * *

_I know, I know_

_It's so, it's so_

_Sy-sy-sy-sy-sy-symbolic of everything_

_Everything that's wrong with me and you_

_So tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_Oh, it's been ages_

_Since we've been really honest_

_But I can make ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_

_If you really want this…_

* * *

Evelia returned home that night around 3:30am, looking exhausted and overworked. It seemed she'd been through hell, when in truth she'd only been trying to help the police figure out how Jervis Tetch escaped this time. They'd put him in a high security cell away from his mind control cards, but somehow he'd still broken out. Evelia spent half the afternoon figuring that out, then the rest of her time there in sessions and meetings. She sighed as she locked the door, looking around for Jonathan. But, he wasn't in the living room.

She heard hushed whispers (wait, whispers?) from down her hall and in her room, and she tossed her purse onto the couch and hurried back there, peeking in.

_Jervis was __**here**__??_

She stared into her room at Jonathan and Jervis talking. Jonathan looked peeved, and Jervis looked worried.

"But no! You two simply must leave. Anyone has to be a fool to not see the visible spark between you two lovers. You two simply must go before the Batman finds you here! He knows, he knows!" Jervis said, in a quick manner, warning Jonathan of the impending danger. Leave? She couldn't just up and leave. She had a job, a life here in Gotham. She bit her lip and leaned against the wall beside her door. What were they going to do?

"I cannot just up and leave like that, Jervis. It's quite impossible; I cannot make her leave her life here! I don't wish to create another Harley Quinn." Jonathan answered back, trying himself to figure out what to do. Jervis had a point; Batman would know that he was connected to Evelia, and that could potentially get them both in a lot of trouble. Jonathan didn't even consider leaving her in the dead of the night again.

"There's so much to be discussed here, and I certainly can't come to a decision without Eve—"Jonathan started, until he heard a choked sob from the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks, and quickly turned around and opened the door.

Evelia was sitting against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head down on her knees, sobbing. She knew it was going to fall apart sooner or later, in the back of her mind at least, there was always that nagging feeling that this couldn't work out. Not for the romantic part of it, but for the fact that he was an escaped convict and she was his psychiatrist.

"Evelia, what's the matter?" Jonathan furrowed his brows and knelt beside her. Evelia took in a labored breath, refusing to look up at him in this state.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it was impossible for us—for us to be together, we can't, there's too many factors, too much good and evil, and—"

"Calm down! I can barely understand you, my dear, you need to calm down."

Evelia lifted her head from her knees and threw her arms around him, almost knocking Jonathan down. He caught her, placing his arms around her and patting her back gently. He hated seeing her upset like this. Anyone else was okay, in truth, he adored seeing anyone else in the world upset. He sighed a bit, just holding her in silence, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Eventually Evelia lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him, regardless of Jervis standing there behind them. A small smile crept onto Jervis's face, but at the same time he envied them for having something he felt he never could.

Evelia pulled away from the kiss and looked down.

"We can't be together, it's a stupid, cliché Romeo and Juliet situation, except that our personalities are none like the characters, or our standings, but you get what I'm saying." She murmured. Jonathan placed his index finger under her chin and made her look back up at him.

"Hush now. We'll figure something out." He consoled.

"How? What?"

"…We'll…we'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

_So kiss me again_

'_Cause only you can stop this st-st-st-st-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering…_

* * *

It took everything in his power to convince Evelia to just go to bed, and let him talk to Jervis about their options. She swore to him that if he left her again, he'd never be coming back, but he constantly told her he had no intentions of leaving unless she was with him. Once she was asleep, Jonathan joined Jervis in the living room.

He had a grim expression as he looked to Jervis, whom was seated on the couch.

"Soon enough may not actually be _soon enough_, am I correct?" He asked, staring over at the Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter answered the Scarecrow warily.

"Indeed so."


	14. Update!

**Update**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy! I've got a lot coming up in the near future. One of my best friends is coming to stay with me starting October 29th, and then our County Fair starts on October 30th, and everyone knows the next day is Halloween, and guess who I'm going as?

Scarecrow!! :D

Yep. The Animated Series one…except for the fact I'm not trying to look exactly like him, considering I have long hair and there's no way I can look like a skinny stick man, sooo, we'll say it's a female version, done non-sluttily like most girls do.

Yes, got my costume today, which is totally just a red shirt and brown pants, but, it WILL be awesome. The hat I ordered should be here soon.

After Halloween there's the Renaissance Festival, and that takes a lot of preparing for. I should be updating by the end of this weekend though..

Thank you to all the faithful readers!!

Love you guys!

PS:

You guys should find the lyrics to this song:

"Anywhere" by Evanescence.

-winkwink-

You'll understand why when you read them.

"_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now..."_

-Katie Rae


End file.
